


Pod skórą

by VanWindrose



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-War, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Akcja po wydarzeniach w mandze. Jako, że nie znamy zakończenia jest przeze mnie wymyślone. Jak kogoś nie przerażają flaki, rozpierducha i wulgaryzmy z ostrym seksem na koniec to zapraszam ;)
Relationships: Badou Nails/Heine Rammsteiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Rozdział 1

Dźwięk budzika rozniósł się po sypialni, drażniąc uszy leżącego w pościeli mężczyzny. Warknął i ręką po omacku, zaczął szukać przeklętego urządzenia. Kiedy wyczuł plastik pod palcami, chwycił przedmiot i cisnął nim o podłogę, zapominając, że to już piąty egzemplarz w tym miesiącu. Zegarek rozsypał się z brzękiem, wydając kilka ostatnich pisków. Obróciwszy się na drugi bok, mężczyzna rozkleił oczy i spojrzał półprzytomnie wprost na oślepiającą łunę światła. Jęknął.

Większość sypialni spowijał półmrok, ale przez wiszące w oknach, grube zasłony wpadało trochę światła. Jasny pasek padał jedynie na cześć łóżka i komodę, na której wcześniej stał nieszczęsny budzik. Pomieszczenie było pozbawione ozdób, otoczone odrapanymi, pustymi ścianami, przez które czasem dało się słyszeć kłótnie sąsiadów lub ich wieczorne, miłosne igraszki. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że lokatorowi niespecjalnie zależało na wystroju czy uwiciu przytulnego gniazdka.

Heine Rammstain wstał powoli, przeciągając się tak mocno, że kilka stawów strzeliło głośno. Przejechał ręką po swoich białych włosach i zjechał nią na szyję, zahaczając palcami o zimny metal. Skrzywił się odruchowo, boleśnie uświadamiając sobie, że to żelastwo zostanie z nim na wieki, a on nie będzie mógł choćby na jeden dzień zapomnieć, do czego został stworzony. Przetarł ręką twarz i podszedł do lustra. Spojrzał na lśniącą obrożę, która skrywała jedynie ułamek tego, co wypełniało jego ciało.

Szkielet Kerberosa.

Okropne wspomnienia eksperymentów po latach powoli się zacierały, pozostawiając jedynie czarno–białe, wyblakłe upiory. Niestety jeden z nich nigdy go do końca nie opuścił.

_Grrrrr… Dziś znów udamy, że się nie znamy? Co, Heinuś?_

Rozszerzył oczy, wpatrując się w swoje wykrzywione odbicie, które się do niego odezwało. Zwykle czerwone tęczówki jego oczu zastąpiły białe białka. Usta, które nie należały do niego, uniosły się w złośliwym uśmiechu. Po drugiej stronie zwierciadła stał ktoś zupełnie inny. Wygłodniały, wściekły i dziki. Odwrócił wzrok i owinął szyję bez patrzenia w lustro.  
Ignorował go. Ten głos, ten obraz, który wytwarzała jedynie jego głowa. Ten drugi on rzadko się odzywał, zwłaszcza, jeśli nie miał okazji do prowadzenia z nim bezsensownych konwersacji. Heine nauczył się tego, bo czuł, że tak najlepiej go kontroluje. Psa, który tylko czekał, by dorwać się do jego gardła i odebrać wszystko, co miał. Wszystko, nad czym pracował tyle lat, by wyrwać się z tego samotnego i przelanego krwią piekła. Wiedział, że siedzi on przede wszystkim w jego sztucznie stworzonym rdzeniu, który dawał mu nadludzkie zdolności.

Miał być dzięki niemu uległy, ale podobnie jak jego wewnętrzny demon, nigdy nie był posłusznym pieskiem. Zacisnął wargi, czując podskórny gniew, który musiał szybko stłamsić, by żyjąca w nim bestia przypadkiem nie połasiła się na koleją próbę wytrącenia go z równowagi.

To była już przeszłość.

Choć świat nie do końca się naprostował, był o wiele znośniejszym miejscem niż przez ostatnie kilka lat, gdy trwały wojny. Spojrzał za okno i zobaczył grupkę bawiących się na ulicy dzieci. Tak, zdecydowanie wiele się zmieniło.

Ubrał się w swoje czarne, obcisłe, skórzane ciuchy, które tyko podkreślały jego albinoską urodę i chwycił za broń. Umieścił ją w sakwach na biodrach. Nie przejmował się tym, że pistolety są widoczne. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, jak zwykle krzywiąc się na nieprzyjemny zapach miejskiego powietrza. Załamanie klimatu serwowało im jedynie umiarkowane temperatury lub masakryczne gorączki, przez co zapachy nabierały ostrości. Dzisiejszy dzień zdecydowanie należał do tych cieplejszych.

Spaliny i dym z kanalizacji były chyba czymś, co zostanie na wieczność wpisane w obecny krajobraz. Choć problem śmieci i bezdomnych nadal był widoczny, to na ulicach zrobiło się znacznie bezpieczniej. Nie porywano już dzieci, nie handlowano mutantami. Nowy rząd wszczął walkę z przestępczością i prostytucją, choć wynajmował do tego kryminalistów. Po ostatnim rozpierdolu nie został im prawie nikt sensowny, więc brali każdego, kto był chętny dostawać comiesięczną wypłatę. Kimś takim był właśnie on. I Badou Nails. Uśmiechnął się krzywo myśląc, że to nawet zabawne.  
Nowy wspaniały świat, w dupę kopany – jak mawiał jego przyjaciel.

Poranek wlekł się leniwie, a on przechadzał się, jak co poniedziałek niespiesznie kierując się w umówione miejsce. Obserwował przechodniów, którzy zmierzali do pracy i patrzył im wyzywająco w oczy, gdy zawiesili na nim wzrok. Często przyciągał spojrzenia, które szybko umykały przed jego czerwonymi tęczówkami. Swoją nietypową urodą wywoływał furorę na ulicach, szczególnie u dzieci, u których zawsze wstępna ciekawość przeradzała się w strach. Czasami to ignorował, czasami pokazywał kły i wystawiał język. Uciekały wtedy z krzykiem. Nie wiedział czemu to robi, irytacja przyjmowała u niego różne formy.  
Wszedł do kawiarni, wprawiając w ruch dzwoneczek wiszący nad drzwiami. Knajpa była niewielka, właściwie bardziej przypominała bar, w który zamieniała się po dwudziestej. Jak zwykle przywitała go urocza kelnereczka – niemowa. Była jedną z osób poddanych eksperymentom. Przeznaczono ją na prostytucję. Z jej pleców zwisały krótkie, anielskie skrzydełka. Jako jedna z nielicznych, uniknęła tragicznego losu. W czasach, gdy inżynieria genetyczna hulała w najlepsze, była bardzo drogim towarem, który przez przypadek przeciął mu drogę. To on pomógł jej wyrwać się tego z piekła.

– Hej, Nill. To co zwykle – mrugnął jej, a ona pokiwała główką zachwycona, że go widzi. Jej długie blond włosy falowały przy najmniejszym ruchu. Zapatrzył się na nią i zamyślił. Była trochę jak on. Stworzona sztucznie na wyjątkowy okaz. Może dlatego nie miał problemów z jej akceptacją?

Ruszyła za ladę, a czarne lakierki postukiwały cicho, niosąc jej szczupłe ciało jakby nic nie ważyło. Zgrabna lolitka sprawiała mylne wrażenie, jakby wspomagała się skrzydełkami.

Zajął swoje ulubione miejsce w kącie pod oknem i spojrzał na ulicę. Słońce grzało mu twarz, a ludzie przechadzali się za szybą. Dostrzegł również swoje odbicie, które mocno kontrastowało z szarym pomieszczaniem. Trupio– biała skóra aż niezdrowo raziła. Uciekł wzrokiem. Sięgnął po gazetę i upił łyka piwa, które przyniesiono mu do stolika. Światło załamało się na stole barwną tęczą, która przeszła przez szkło. Obracał ją leniwie, opuszkami palców przejeżdżając po wilgotnych ściankach. Wodził po tekście oczami, szukając w nim czegokolwiek interesującego, ale znów się zawiódł.

Po tej całej genetycznej aferze i wojnie, jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do zwykłej, szarej codzienności. Problemy nie były już problemami, zlecenia coraz rzadziej spływały, dni czasem wlokły się jeden za drugim. Nie wiedział, czy się z tego cieszy, czy może jednak brakuje mu odczuwanych dawniej emocji.

Był jednak pewny, że jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła.

Dzwoneczek przy drzwiach znów zadzwonił. Leniwie przejechał wzrokiem po sylwetce przybysza.

– Joł, zjeby! Ładny dzionek mamy, prawda?! Jajecznica raz!

Długowłosy rudzielec przerwał błogą ciszę i uniósł dłoń w geście powitania dla kelnerki. Wypatrzył Heine i ruszył w jego kierunku.

– Młoda dziewczyna próbowała gościowi wskazać tabliczkę z napisem ZAKAZ PALENIA, ale ten nie zwrócił na to uwagi i wypuścił dym, strzepując popiół z papierosa do prawie pustej już szklanki Heine.

– Hejka, Hejnuś, sorki za spóźnienie.

– Wiem, wiem, zegarki są ci obce. – Heine skrzywił się, widząc, że jego napój jest już niezdatny do picia i wrócił do przeglądania gazety, udając, że jest niewzruszony. – Może powinienem ci jeden zamieścić w dupie, co ty na to?

– Nie dramatyzuj bałwanku, babcia Lizzy dopiero pewno uszka myje, zlecenia nie uciekną.

Heine żałował tylko, że żadne nie było na tyle poważne, żeby wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie. Ściągać koty z drzew, iść po zakupy, złapać jakieś dzieciaki, które handlowały narkotykami… Znów westchnął. Pamiętał dobrze, jak ta stara raszpla królowała w podziemiu, wyławiając takie biedaki jak Nill. To dopiero były bohaterskie akcje. Nie zliczył, ile zaliczył po nich kulek, które przeszły mu przez gardło.

– Skończysz kiedyś z tymi zdrobnieniami?

Kłąb papierosowego dymu owiał mu twarz. Heine podniósł wzrok. Jak zwykle powaliła go intensywność jednego, zielonego oka. Brak drugiego zakrywała czarna przepaska. Dym znowu zakłuł go w nozdrza. Nigdy tego głośno nie powiedział, ale nie miał nic do przedawkowania nikotyny przez Badou.

Właściwie, mało rzeczy go wkurzało w Badou Neilse, ale nigdy by mu o tym głośno nie powiedział.

– Oj Hejnuś, wiem, że to lubisz – zacmokał rudzielec i podziękował napuszonej Nill za porcję śniadanka i piwo. Zakasał ręce i chwycił nóż oraz widelec, by po chwili zacząć pałaszować danie. – Dzisiaj mam zajebisty dzień! Nikt nie zdoła mi go zepsuć! – Sięgnął po kufel, chcąc walnąć porządnego łyka.

Wtem ktoś z kopa otworzył główne drzwi. Piwo wylało się na koszulkę Badou, który zaczął cicho przeklinać. Weszło trzech typów. Heine szybko ich zlustrował. Goście w garniakach, łyse goryle w okularach, mięli ze sobą broń. Biedna kelnerka schowała się na zapleczu, bo od razu skierowali się w stronę ich stolika. Badou się zaniepokoił i pochylił do niego, rzucając pytające spojrzenie.

– Ej, znasz ich?

– Nie – powiedział, szczerze zdziwiony, że Badou również ich nie kojarzy. Nie wyglądali przyjaźnie.

– O Boże, pewnie idą po mnie! – pisnął rudzielec, robiąc przerażoną minę. – Weź mnie kryj dobra? A ja wyjdę tyłem czy coś…

– Dziesięć dolców.

– Bez jaj! Wiesz, że jesteśmy przed wypłatą!

– A ty wisisz mi już trzydzieści. Pewnie im też wisisz. Nieładnie tak… – Podparł podbródek na dłoni i z przyjemnością wpatrywał się w płonące gniewem oko swojego przyjaciela. – Długi trzeba spłacać…

– Ty… – syknął Badou i udał, że wcale nie widzi trzech karków, którzy zatrzymali się przy ich stoliku. Zaczął gwizdać, a na skroni pojawiły mu się kropelki potu.

– Panowie Heine Rammsztein i Badou Nasil?

– Nie, nie znam typów, a co? – powiedział Badou, dzielnie udając idiotę. Rzucił spojrzenie Heine, który był zdziwiony, że wspomniano także jego nazwisko.

Jeden z goryli sapnął groźnie.

– Białowłosy albinos i rudzielec z przepaską. Raczej ciężko pomylić, nie sądzicie?

– No nie, dasz wiarę? – Badou palnął Heine w ramię – Ciągle nas z nimi mylą! – Badou zaśmiał się histerycznie, nerwowym tikiem oka dając przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, żeby coś powiedział. Pisnął niezrozumiale, gdy jeden z mężczyzn chwycił go za koszulkę i podstawił sobie pod nos. Heine postanowił zainterweniować i przejąć stery.

– Czego chcecie? – zapytał, nie mając ochoty rżnąć głupa.

– Mamy zlecenie – zabuczał najwyższy z mężczyzn.

Heine uniósł brew. Badou trochę się rozluźnił dowiadując się, że nie chodzi o pieniądze i gdy został odstawiony na miejsce.

– Szczegóły – poprosił białowłosy, trochę zaintrygowany.

– Musicie udać się z nami.

– Hola, hola. To zlecenia przychodzą do nas, a nie my do zleceń. – Badou odzyskał pewność siebie i upił łyk piwa dla rozluźnienia.

– To sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki.

– Ale to tak. – Rudowłosy mężczyzna wskazał na kufel i jajecznicę.

Goryle nie żartowali i wyciągnęli w ich kierunku broń. Heine to nie obeszło, ale Badou podskoczył i oburzył się brakiem jego reakcji.

– Dobra, dobra! Już idziemy! – Odstawił alkohol i wstał, zgrzytając zębami.

Nill odprowadziła ich zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Heine mrugnął do niej uspokajająco, więc lekko się uśmiechnęła. Wychodząc z lokalu, Badou nachylił się do niego. Zaczęli szeptać.

– Nie mogłeś czegoś zrobić? Pokazać kłów, odszczekać? Mogli nas podziurawić jak ser!

– Chętnie usłyszę, co mają do powiedzenia.

– A ja jakoś nie bardzo. To dziwne, że szukali akurat nas, nie uważasz? Muszą mieć jakieś głębsze informacje. A jak to pułapka?

– Masz coś lepszego do roboty?

– To na bank nielegalne zlecenie, co będzie jak się władujemy w kłopoty? Nie chcę skończyć w pierdlu… Moja dupka już znalazła swoje przeznaczenie i jest nim wygodny fotel w domu!  
Heine uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Rudzielec zazgrzytał zębami i wyciągnął papierosa.

– W ogóle się mną nie przejmujesz. Zdechłbym na chodniku, a ty przeszedłbyś obok! – Odpalił fajkę i chuchnął mu złośliwie w twarz, nadaremno próbując go rozwścieczyć.  
Badou nawet nie wiedział, jak się mylił.

Heine już zapomniał, jak to było ładować się z nim w kłopoty. Poczuł sentyment i jakąś dziką ekscytację. Wewnątrz niego coś groźnie zawarczało, ale stłamsił to bez problemu.  
Zostali poprowadzeni do starej rzeźni na perypetiach miasta. Wejścia strzegli ochroniarze, potem następni i następni. Ściany były odrapane, schodziła z nich farba, a po podłodze biegały szczury, umykając im spod nóg.

– Uroczo. – Badou rozglądał się z niepokojem. – Niezłego macie dekoratora.

Jacyś goście pod ścianą przyjrzeli im się spode łba. Heine zmierzył ich przymrużonymi oczami.

– Ty, to ten niezniszczalny pojebus – szepnął jeden z nich wskazując na Heine.

– Ale mnie brzydko przezywają – westchnął obrażany i rozdrażniony położył dłoń na swoim pistolecie.

– Co ty, to jedno z ładniejszych określeń. Całkiem zgrabne – mruknął mu rozbawiony Badou, powstrzymując go przed bójką.

– I jego ruda dziwka.

Zanim Heine zdążył zareagować, jego przyjaciel już chwycił delikwenta za kołnierz i przycisnął do ściany.

– Odwal się albo ta dziwka rozkwasi ci mordę swoimi paznokciami… – Badou warknął mu prosto w twarz, skutecznie go zastraszając.

– Oj daj spokój, całkiem zgrabnie cię określili… – Heine poklepał wkurwionego przyjaciela po ramieniu i jakoś załagodził sytuację, choć sam potem jeszcze wysłuchiwał zniesmaczonego lamentu i czuł na karku wzrok odprowadzających ich mężczyzn.

Zbliżając się do ostatniego pokoju w korytarzu, poczuli zapach zgnilizny. Jakby w piwnicy nadal rozkładały się zwierzęta. Zemdliło ich. Heine miał wciąż broń w gotowości, choć żaden z ochroniarzy nie wydawał się dla niego zagrożeniem. Drzwi się otworzyły, a oni się wzdrygnęli.

W pomieszczeniu stał jedynie obskurny stół i kilka krzeseł. Na jednym z nich siedział gruby koleś, którego skóra wylewała się z garnituru. Wyglądał jak prosie ubrane w ludzkie ubranie. Pół twarzy miał dziwnie popękane i lśniące, jakby walczył z trądzikiem jakąś obleśną maścią. Chłopacy stanęli w znacznej odległości od niego, zbyt obrzydzeni, by podejść bliżej.

– Mówiłem, że to będzie świr – szepnął Badou.

– Witam panów, dziękuję za przybycie – odezwał się charczącym głosem, jakby jego płuca również wypełniał tłuszcz.

– Jakbyśmy mieli wybór… – mruknął rudzielec, manewrując ręką w okolicy nosa.

– Kim jesteś i co to za oferta? – zapytał Heine, również niezbyt zadowolony z okoliczności, w jakich się znaleźli.

– Mojego nazwiska nie musicie znać – powiedział, poczym szybko przeszedł do szczegółów, nie pozwalając im sobie przerwać. – Nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Słyszeliście może o incydencie na Ghost Island?  
Heine uniósł brew. Kto nie słyszał? Pisali o nim na pierwszych stronach gazet jakiś miesiąc temu. Gruba afera. Kolejne eksperymenty medyczne, wybuch laboratorium, skażenie, ewakuacja ludzi… Plotki głosiły, że naukowcy chcieli tam stworzyć jakąś nową podrasę ludzi do walki. Coś w stylu Kerberosa, ale działającej na innych zasadach. Nie znał szczegółów, podobno nowy rząd wszystko szybko rozwiązał, ujął winnych, oczyścił i zamknął wyspę. Było to, miał nadzieję, jedno z ostatnich tego typu miejsc.

– Chcę byście coś dla mnie zdobyli. Coś, co tam zostawiłem, a jest dla mnie bardzo cenne.

Powolnie otworzył jedną z dwóch teczek, które miał przy sobie i wyjmując dokumenty, pokazał im zdjęcie walizki. Tylko walizki.

– Aktówka? Serio? Masz w niej nagie zdjęcia swojej dziuni, czy co? – odważnie, jak na okoliczności, zapytał Badou. Heine odniósł wrażenie, że przyjaciel był rozczarowany. – A może jakieś prochy? Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to nie pracujemy już po ciemnej stronie mocy. Narkotykom mówimy ee.

Ochroniarze łypnęli na niego groźnie. Prosiakowaty mężczyzna nie wydawał się urażony.

– To, co znajduje się w walizce, jest ściśle tajne. Widzicie, po incydencie, teren został skażony, cała ludność musiała się ekspresowo ewakuować, a ja nie miałem czasu po to wrócić. – Zakaszlał nagle tak mocno, że musiał wyjąć chusteczkę. – Teraz zdrowie mi już na to nie pozwala, tak samo jak zakaz powrotu.

– Skażony? Hola, hola… – Badou słusznie zwrócił uwagę na ten szczegół.

– Już jest bezpiecznie. Nawet w gazetach o tym piszą. Po tym czasie nie ma już śladu po skażeniu. Byłem pracownikiem laboratorium, więc wiem, co mówię. Nawet rząd wysyła tam swoje patrole. Hieny, zabierają z domów co popadnie. Potrzebuję zdobyć tę walizkę przed nimi.

Haine był w stanie uwierzyć, że miał zakaz powrotu, ponieważ powinien siedzieć w pierdlu. Najeżył się na myśl, że mógł być jednym z eksperymentatorów. Takie gówno nie powinno stąpać po tym świecie, pomyślał z jadem.

Niespodziewanie, pod wpływem impulsu, albinos wyciągnął broń i skierował ją na mężczyznę, mierząc go dzikim wzrokiem. Grubas wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć. Wszyscy ochroniarze uzbroili się w mgnieniu oka. Nastała pełna napięcia cisza.

– Hej! Heinuś! Spokojnie, ale spokojnie! – Badou dość odważnie, ale delikatnie, chwycił lufę zimnego pistoletu przyjaciela i zaczął ją opuszczać. – Nic się nie dzieje. Wiesz, o czym mówię. Dziś do nikogo nie strzelamy. – Wzrokiem dał mu do zrozumienia, że sam nie chce zostać sitem.

Heine jakby się ocknął. Głos Badou sprowadził go na ziemię. Tak, zdecydowanie niepotrzebnie dał się ponieść emocjom. Swoją zemstę już miał za sobą. Nie miał ochoty przerabiać kolejnej, smutnej w skutkach historii. To nie była jego sprawa. Pewne rzeczy już nie należały do niego. Schował broń, odchrząkując z zakłopotaniem, zupełnie jakby jedynie powiedział coś niestosownego, a nie prawie zastrzelił człowieka.

– Przepraszam, ale mój przyjaciel ma słabe nerwy, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o pojebów, którzy lubią bawić się z czyimś DNA – wyjaśnił Badou, nie kryjąc się z własnym jadem, ledwo ukrywając w głosie nerwowość wywołaną tym incydentem.

– Tak… rozumiem… ja… tam tylko… ja nie… – mężczyzna wyglądał gorzej niż żałośnie. Był niewarty nawet kulki w łeb.

– Właściwie czemu my? – zapytał rozdrażniony i podejrzliwy Badou. Zerkał z niepokojem na Heine i kontrolował jego reakcję, będąc gotowym w każdej chwili się wycofać. Nie doszukał się jednak żadnych więcej śladów agresji, więc kontynuował – Czemu nie puścisz któregoś ze swoich dryblasów, którzy, chciałbym zauważyć, nadal w nas celują?

Jeden z ochroniarzy wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość. Badou miał nadzieję, że to Heine pierwszy zaliczy śruta.

– Zależy mi… – odchrząknął mężczyzna, uspokajając swoich podwładnych i wyciągając chusteczkę przetarł nią czoło – …na czasie i dyskrecji. Wiele o was słyszałem, wychowaliście się w podziemiu, więc wiecie co i jak. Do tego obecnie jesteście na usługach rządu. Nie wzbudzicie podejrzeń wyjeżdżając z miasta. – Mężczyzna zaczął się gotować ze stresu, rozdrażniony nerwowością spotkania. Wyglądał na zdesperowanego. – Solidnie zapłacę.

Badou nieznacznie błysnęło oko. Heine zobaczył w nim zielone banknoty i już wiedział, że są na złej drodze. Gdy chodziło o kasę, jego przyjaciel tracił głowę. Wzruszył ramionami, dając znak rudzielcowi, że już się uspokoił i mu wszystko jedno.

– Co w niej jest? – Badou wskazał zdjęcie walizki – Sorry, ale nie będę narażać swojej szanownej dupy dla niewiadomej.

– To… – mężczyzna zawahał się. – Potrzebuje tego moja córka. Nic więcej nie mogę zdradzić.

Heine wywrócił oczami. Już wolałby kłamstwa o narkotykach, złocie albo planach broni jądrowej. Badou również był zażenowany. Wiedzieli, że to lipna ściema.  
Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy.

– Dostalibyście wszystkie dokumenty i mapę. Oferuję godną zaliczkę i jeszcze wyższą zapłatę po wykonanej robocie – kontynuował po odchrząknięciu mężczyzna.

– Proszę posłuchać… – Badou westchnął i potarł czoło – Z chęcią byśmy pomogli znaleźć… tę, jakże niezwykle, cenną zgubę, ale jakby to ująć… Jesteśmy teraz z rządem po uścisku dłoni i pakowanie się na ich teren nielegalnie byłoby dość… kłopotliwe i niezręczne. Do tego nie wystarczą dokumenty i mapa… Potrzebna nam będzie broń… – Badou zaczął wyliczać koszty. – Hotel, łódź, pewnie samochód, jakiś obiadek…  
W ich stronę została obrócona otwarta walizka wypełniona pieniędzmi. Same najwyższe nominały. Chora suma, jak na to zadanie, pomyślał Heine, robiąc wielkie oczy.

– Bierzemy! – krzyknął Badou, bez zastanowienia zgarniając aktówkę.

– Reszta po powrocie – warknął rozwścieczony mężczyzna i zakaszlał. – Wyruszacie dzisiaj.

– Oj wrócimy – zakwilił Badou, śliniąc się jak dzieciak – Na pewno!

Heine westchnął, już wcześniej przewidując, jak to się skończy. To było nawet ckliwe. Pakowanie się z Badou w gówno to najlepsza rozrywka, jaką zaserwowało mu życie, więc nic nie powiedział. Po za tym… wolał mieć go na oku. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Osobiście był trochę zawiedziony i lekko zaniepokojony. Pieniądze nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia, w końcu i tak nie wiedziałby, na co je wydać. Wolałby sobie odpuścić tematy laboratoriów i pojebów w fartuchach, ale co im szkodzi weekendowy wypadzik za miasto? Pomyślał, że to trochę dziwna sprawa, ale miewali w przeszłości bardziej niebezpiecznie misje, w czym ta miałaby być gorsza od nich? W ostateczności uznał, że wszystko będzie lepsze od siedzenia w domu.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił.

***

– No nie wiem, taka góra pieniędzy za misję do opuszczonego, bezpiecznego miejsca, po jakąś teczkę? Sam przyznałeś, że to podejrzane. - Rozbawiony Heine drażnił się z Badou, wytykając mu jego własny sceptycyzm.

– Dobrze, żeś mi z niego nie zrobił mielonki! – Rudzielec przypomniał mu z wyrzutem jego wybuch. – Kupimy sobie za te pieniądze apartament w stolicy!

Heine uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Wyobraził sobie Badou w wannie z monetami.

– Wiesz jak ja to widzę? – Jednooki wypalił do końca fajkę i rzucił peta na ulicę. –Kolo jest po prostu dzianym frajerem, który pewno wstydzi się przyznać, że ma tam pendrive’a z hardkorową pornografią. Gadka o córce? Prędzej osła zagruchał niż kobietę. Zaufaj mi, wyglądał na takiego, a wiesz, ilu ludziom zniszczyłem życie, dokumentując ich seksualne preferencje – subtelnie przypomniał mu o swoich przygodach, znajdując się z aparatem w niewłaściwym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie, z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. – W końcu skąd miałby tyle kasy? Za bycie naukowcem? Proszę cię. Pewnie tam tylko zamiatał podłogi i miał klucz do piwnic, gdzie niegrzecznie zabawiał się z kumplami. Zwyrol jak nic.

– Cóż… mi przypominał raczej zepsuty kawał boczku – podsumował Heine, całkiem przekonany do historii przyjaciela.

Zaśmiali się.

– To będzie dziecinne proste – kontynuował Badou. – Co to dla nas, trochę wmieszać się w tłum i zrobić spacerek. Najłatwiejsza kasa na świecie!

Wchodzili właśnie do hotelu niedaleko portu. Grubas załatwił im transport, nocleg i łódź. Mięli nią wyruszyć następnego dnia z samego rana. Granice miasta opuścili bez problemu, w końcu byli po części bohaterami wojennymi i mieli wyrobione złote karty paszportowe. Zameldowali się i ruszyli na górę. Mieszkanie składało się z salonu, łazienki i… jednej sypialni z pojedynczym łóżkiem. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

– Jak romantycznie – mruknął Badou. – Dużo się wiercisz? – pomachał brwiami.

– Wybieram kanapę. – Heine rzucił torbę na wersalkę w salonie i ignorując głupie docinki przyjaciela, usiadł na niej, wyjmując swoje pistolety.

– Jak chcesz, całe łóżko dla mnie! – Rudzielec rzucił się na pościel i od razu pożałował – Rany, jak jebie! Ktoś tu w ogóle sprząta?!

Każdy zajął się sobą.

Heine nie czuł się pewnie, gdy znajdowali się na tak małej przestrzeni sam na sam. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał tak mało prywatności. Nie denerwował się jednak na zapas i zaczął czyścić broń.  
Jego dwie przyjaciółki – srebrny Mauser C96 i czarny jak smoła Luger P08. Jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodły. Bardzo wygodne, lekkie i szybkie, dobre szczególnie w sytuacjach na krótki dystans. Przygotował naboje i załadował magazynki sprawdzając, czy chodzą gładko. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Gotowe pistolety zalśniły w świetle sufitowej żarówki. Oba u podstawy uchwytu połączone były łańcuchem, umocowanym do paska u spodni. Dzięki niemu mógł łatwo odzyskać broń, nawet jakby wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk lub wykorzystać w walce. Uśmiechnął się dziko na myśl, że być może będzie mógł ich znów użyć. Podniósł jeden z pistoletów do światła i zaczął nim obracać, podziwiając metaliczne refleksy i żłobienia.

Za oknem zaczęło się ściemniać i nieprzyjemnie wiać. Na ulicy zaczęły ujadać psy, a jakiś pijaczek zaśpiewał fragment starej ballady, czkając przy tym głośno. Nocne powietrze przesiąknięte było dziwną tajemniczością.

– Idę się myć.

Heine uniósł wzrok i napotkał nim nagą klatkę piersiową Bado, przepasanego jedynie ręcznikiem. Lekko zbudowane, zgrabne ciało mężczyzny stało wygięte w progu pokoju, a jego zwykle rozpuszczone włosy upięte były w szalony kok. Opaska na oko jak zwykle pozostawała na swoim miejscu.

– Nie utop się – odparł i wrócił do czyszczenia pistoletu, próbując wyrzucić z głowy zwykle zasłoniętą, kuszącą linię szyi i kark.

– No wiesz, liczyłem na coś w stylu, a mogę umyć ci plecki? – zagruchał Badou, nie kryjąc złośliwego uśmieszku.

– Jeszcze czego… – prychnął, trochę rozbawiony – już do reszty zdziadziałeś?

– Och, nie musisz się tak rumienić, Heinuś. – Badou rozwinął ręcznik i trzepnął nim po głowie albinosa. – Nie chciałem cię zawstydzić – zaśmiał się, niczego nieświadomy i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, nagle tracąc dobry humor – Kurwa! Tu też jest grzyb! Zajebie tego dziada, nie mogę pracować w takich warunkach!

Heine ukradkiem odprowadził jego nagi tyłek przymkniętymi oczami, nie mogąc się nawet skupić na jego krzykach. Zadrżał, czując gorąco rozpływające się po ciele. Oblizał spierzchnięte usta i ciężko westchnął.

_O tak… Chciałbyś go rżnąć… Posuwać tak długo, aż będzie kwiczał…_

Heine zamarł, porażony tym, co usłyszał. Głos wewnątrz niego aż kipiał z roztrzęsienia. Nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło, by odezwał się tak wyraźnie dwa razy tego samego dnia. Przełknął ślinę, udając, że wcale go to nie obeszło, choć ciężko mu było zachować spokój. Wiedział, że Badou nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć, ale nigdy nie był pewny… czy to coś było jeszcze w stanie przemówić jego ustami? Już kiedyś przejęło nad nim kontrolę, nie mógł dopuścić kolejny raz do takiej sytuacji.

Miał wielką nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.

Po kilku głośniejszych uderzeniach serca był już pewny, że nic więcej nie usłyszy. Wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk prysznica i przymknął oczy, uspokojony. Być może był po prostu zmęczony.


	2. Rozdział 2

Pomimo późnego położenia się, Badou wiercił się na niewygodnym łóżku, próbując zasnąć. Fast food z podróży ciążył mu na żołądku, a szorstkość pościeli tylko go drażniła. Żałował teraz, że również nie wybrał kanapy i pomyślał, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, jakby zareagował Heine, gdyby mu się na nią wjebał. Bardzo lubował się w próbach wytrącenia go z równowagi, ponieważ albinos praktycznie na nie nie reagował. Miał szczerą ochotę zobaczyć, co kryje się pod tą maską spokoju. Często, jak zahipnotyzowany, wpatrywał się w te czerwone tęczówki, utkwione gdzieś daleko, w jakimś punkcie w przestrzeni i zastanawiał się, co takiego widzą. Co tak naprawdę siedziało w głowie Heine Rammstaina? Badou zawsze chciał wiedzieć.

Nie wytrzymując, wstał do kibla. Przeklął, gdy wyrwał sobie przy tym kilka włosów, które zakręciły mu się pod ramieniem. Półprzytomnie pchnął uchylone drzwi i zamarł.

Heine siedział na kanapie, podpierając łokcie na kolanach, z głową spuszczoną nad stołem. Nie miał na sobie koszulki. W tej ciemności wyglądał prawie jak trup. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Milczał.

– Jezu, Heine. Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? – Podszedł do niego i nachylił się na wysokość twarzy. – Nie możesz spać?

Mężczyzna nie zareagował. Badou zmarszczył brwi i z lekkim wahaniem spróbował go dotknąć. Zanim jednak zdążył choćby poczuć pod palcami jego skórę, Heine chwycił jego nadgarstek. Wygiął go z taką siłą, że pod wpływem bólu rudzielec musiał uklęknąć.

Badou zamarł, widząc zamiast znajomych oczu jedynie białe białka.

Pamiętał je z przeszłości. Najeżył się w gotowości.

– Co jest, do kurwy…? Heine?

Albinos mu nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w niego tym swoim upiornym spojrzeniem. Potem zawisł nad nim, zmuszając go do pogłębienia przysiadu. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zaczął się trząść. Spuścił głowę, a mięśnie spięły się, jakby doświadczały bólu.

– Hej, obudź się! – Badou już bez skrupułów trzepnął go w odsłonięte ramię. Było zimne i pokryte potem. Przez chwilę naprawdę był wystraszony, ale mężczyzna złapał nagle oddech i puścił jego nadgarstek.  
Heine podniósł na niego znajomy wzrok, który wypełniała dezorientacja. Opadł na kanapę, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Drżał.

– Eee, wszystko gra? – zapytał Badou, czując się niezręcznie – Nieźle mnie nastraszyłeś, stary...

– Sorry – wydusił Heine, jeszcze nie do końca pozbierany. Sięgnął ręką do twarzy. Dopiero zaczynało do niego docierać, co się stało.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Badou dotknął jego kolana, szczerze zatroskany stanem przyjaciela. Jak przez mgłę zdał sobie sprawę, że ich dotychczasowe granice zostały naruszone.  
Zwykle nie ujawniali przed sobą swoich słabości. Te części siebie, które często nie funkcjonowały najlepiej, zdeformowane przeszłością, woleli trzymać głęboko, z dala od codziennego życia i bliskich. Choć wiele razem przeszli i wiele również dzielili, to do pewnych tematów nie wracali. Badou był świadomy demonów przyjaciela, ale nigdy nie doświadczył ich z tak bliska. Myślał, że pogrzebała je przeszłość, ale najwyraźniej nadal w nim siedziały. Nie był do nich dopuszczony. Aż do dzisiaj.

Coś w nim aż zagotowało się z ekscytacji.

***

Heine odruchowo strzepnął jego rękę, wymruczał kolejne przeprosiny, wstał i minął Badou, zatrzaskując się w łazience. Był… w głębokim szoku. Nie był świadomy, że nocą, podczas snu… to coś mogło przejmować kontrolę. Na jak wiele sobie pozwalało? Było nawet w stanie sterować jego ciałem! Mogło zrobić komuś krzywdę! Przeraziło go to. Wcześniej nie miało to miejsca, bo nie dzielił z nikim sypialni. Skrzywił się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że padło właśnie na Badou. Nawet nie wiedział, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Śnił jak zwykle o ciemności. Pustej, bezdennej i zimnej. Nic w niej nie było, jakby ktoś odciął go od wszystkich zmysłów. To głos Badou go z niej wyciągnął. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego powtarzający się co noc koszmar był efektem czegoś znacznie gorszego.

Włożył głowę pod zimny strumień wody, chcąc ochłonąć. Musiał się uspokoić. Czuł wewnątrz siebie zadowolone z siebie wibracje. Pies napawał się jego strachem. Lodowata obroża mroziła mu kark.  
Wiedział, że to coś jeszcze wróci.

Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w swoje blade oblicze w lustrze. Woda spłynęła mu po twarzy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Nie myśl, że ci na to pozwolę, gnoju – warknął, a coś w jego głowie wydało zadowolony pomruk.

***

Przywitał ich pochmurny poranek. Oboje wstali bardzo wcześnie, witając się jak gdyby nigdy nic, wymieniając złośliwości przy porannej kawie i śniadaniu. Heine zaczął nawet powątpiewać, czy rzeczywiście Badou mógł być świadkiem obecności ducha Kerberosa. W końcu chyba nie powinien być po tym taki spokojny? Obserwował go znad filiżanki, ale rudzielec nie wydawał się zachowywać inaczej w jego obecności. Nie ukrywał, że odetchnął przez to z ulgą.

Pierwszym przystankiem na ich liście był sklep spożywczo-monopolowy, gdzie Badou chciał się zaopatrzyć w paczki papierosów. Weszli do pierwszego lepszego po drodze i ustawili się w kolejce. Heine patrzył krzywo na półki sklepowe świecące pustkami. Był tak zamyślony nad tym, czy kupić trzy batony czekoladowe czy może suche mięso, że nie zauważył jak obok niego stanął inny klient. Dopiero gdy otarł się o niego ramieniem, rzucił okiem na bok i momentalnie odskoczył, wpadając na Badou całym ciałem i depcząc mu po nogach.

– Kurwa, Heine! – syknął mężczyzna, przepraszająco machając do zdziwionej całym zdarzeniem kobiety, która otarła się o jego przyjaciela – Weź się ogarnij!

Ale Heine już przeszedł mu pod ramieniem i stanął pomiędzy Badou a ścianą, wciśnięty jak sardynka w puszkę.

– Co dla was, kochaneczki…? – zapytała znudzona ekspedientka żująca gumę. Zlustrowała ich od stóp do głów i zanim uzyskała odpowiedź, sięgnęła ręką na półkę z prezerwatywami.

– Fajki – burknął Badou, przejeżdżając ręką po czerwonej twarzy – Pani załaduje ile się zmieści, a resztę wypcha jakimś suchym jedzeniem – rzucił jej na ladę otwarty plecak i zmierzył poirytowanym wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela, który ani myślał zmieniać pozycji.

Kobieta obrzuciła ich spojrzeniem, które mówiło „no jasne” i przy pakowaniu wrzuciła jedno z małych opakowań. Badou stwierdził, że nie ma siły się tłumaczyć i opanowując w końcu zawstydzenie, wzruszył ramionami. Heine wpatrywał się jak zaczarowany w blat stołu i udawał, że niczego nie słyszy ani nie widzi.

– Zostały mi tylko trzy paczki papierosów – odparła ekspedientka równie znudzonym tonem.

– Trzy?! To co z was za sklep?! – Krzyknął Badou, tego nie będąc w stanie przeżyć. Rzucił ze złością pieniądze na ladę, by jak najszybciej poszukać innego monopolowego. Gdy byli już na zewnątrz wcisnął Heine jeden z plecaków, zapominając o jego wcześniejszym zachowaniu. – Ja pierdolę… Trzy paczki mi na bank nie wystarczą…

Heine dopiero na zewnątrz odetchnął. Dreptał za Badou niekoniecznie przejęty ani tym co zrobił, ani brakiem fajek. Po prostu… to było silniejsze od niego. Potarł spocone czoło i pokręcił głową, chcąc wyrzucić z niej obraz Lily. Znów poczuł pod skórą dziwne wibracje, od których włoski jeżyły mu się na ramionach i karku. Nawet mając ten horror za sobą, chyba nigdy nie będzie mu dane zapomnieć, czym są splamione jego ręce. Spojrzał smutno na swoje dłonie, poczym schował je głęboko w kieszenie.

Niestety okazało się, że był to jedyny czynny sklep w okolicy. Oddalali się coraz bardziej od ponurego hotelu w kierunku portu, tracąc nadzieję, że dostaną gdzieś jeszcze papierosy. Heine zastanawiał się, czy w tym mieście cokolwiek było lepsze od tej noclegowej rudery. Obecnie w kraju najlepiej prosperowała stolica i bo to za nią nowy rząd w pierwszej kolejności się zabrał. Im dalej od niej, tym świat przypominał post apokaliptyczne piekło. Był trochę zdziwiony, ponieważ miasta portowe były w większości objęte opieką, ale to najwyraźniej do nich nie należało. Już nie dziwiły go reakcje celników na granicy, patrzących na nich z niedowierzaniem, gdy Badou oświadczył, że nie może się doczekać wakacji nad tutejszym morzem.

– Ale grobowa atmosfera, ja pierdziele… – szepnął Badou odpalając szluga. – Prawie żywej duszy… Będę musiał oszczędzać moje drogocenne fajeczki… – Chuchnął dymem i zaciągnął z prawdziwym namaszczeniem.

Heine nie był zaskoczony. Kto chciałby mieszkać w takim miejscu? Nad nimi zaskrzeczała mewa i usłyszeli szum morza. Nabrzeże również nie prezentowało się najlepiej. Horyzont niknął w gęstej szarej mgle. Próżno wyczekiwali powiewu letniej bryzy. Pierwszym, co uderzyło w ich nozdrza były odpady po wypatroszonych rybach, zostawione przez rybaków na brudnym piasku. Kilka statków cumowało bezużytecznie w porcie. To miejsce wyraźnie nie wykorzystało swojego potencjału.

Według instrukcji, mieli tu gdzieś mieć zacumowaną motorówkę. Przechadzali się, dopatrując jej na jednym z mostów. Myśleli, że będą musieli znów przechodzić przez celną kontrolę, ale tym razem nikt ich nie pilnował.

– Dziwna sprawa… – Badou kręcił się niespokojnie, rozglądając za mundurowymi. Na kamiennym molo siedział samotny rybak, więc postanowił go zagadnąć – Te, co jest z tym miejscem? Gdzie wszystkich wywiało?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jednym zdrowym okiem, bo drugie przysłaniało białe bielmo. Wykrzywił usta, prezentując niekompletny zestaw zębów.

– Ło Panie… To pan nie wisz? Wszystko przez to łubudu na Ghost Island! Pieprzeni naukowcy. – Splunął do morza. – Cała ekonomia siadła, skazili teren, kto mógł, to wyjechał i ot cała historia. Nie ma z kim handlować, nie ma pracy, nie ma co żryć… Jebane gazety zrobiły z nas cmentarzysko…

– A wojsko? Nie powinno patrolować granicy? – zapytał Heine.

– Panie! A kto by chciał tu przyjeżdżać! Pozwijali się jakiś tydzień temu na wezwanie i pojechali tam – wskazał na morze. – Wysłali ich pilnie na wyspę, pewnie robią czystki.

– Czystki? – Zaniepokoił się Badou.

– W domach! Kradną, ot co! Wypędzili ludzi w jeden dzień, to wiadome, że pół dobytku ze sobą wziąć nie mogli. A skąd stolica ma hajs? Pewnie ta cała afera jest zmyślona, a ludzi na roboty wzięli zamiast przesiedlać. – Machnął ręką. – wszyscy powinniśmy iść w pizdu do piachu. Gówniana ta nasza egzystencja…

Chłopacy stwierdzili, że tyle informacji im wystarczy. Zostawili rybaka, życząc mu udanego dnia i poszli w stronę motorówki.

– Kurwa, dziwna sprawa, dziwna. – Badou już chciał wyciągnąć kolejną fajkę, ale po namyśle schował ją do pudełka. – No nic, trzeba będzie się wmieszać, wcisnąć jakąś gadkę… – Odwrócił się do Heine z błyskiem w oku. – Co powiesz na bycie moją żonką na wakacjach? – Pomachał brwiami. – Sprawimy ci jakieś ciuszki.

– Wiesz, że tobie w damskich rzeczach lepiej do twarzy. – Heine przypomniał mu złośliwie pewien incydent z przeszłości.

– Okej, pasuję. – Badou wzniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Nie lubisz urozmaicenia w związku? – zażartował rozbawiony.

– W takim razie będziemy potrzebowali jakąś dwójkę do czworokąta. – Heine posłał mu dziki uśmiech, nawet nieźle się bawiąc, kontynuując ich żartobliwy flirt. – Najlepiej w jakimś moro.

– Uuuu… Masz ciekawe pomysły skarbie, lubię to. – Badou znowu pomachał brwiami i odwzajemnił rozbawione spojrzenie. – Prezent od ekspedientki się nie zmarnuje – dodał, obserwując go kątem oka.

Heine zaśmiał się i wsiadł za rudzielcem do łódki. Odpalili ją otrzymanymi wcześniej kluczami. Przyjaciel umiał prowadzić, więc sam umościł się wygodnie na jednaj z kanap. Zastanawiał się ilu gości będą musieli  
sprać, by zrealizować swoją, jakże niesamowicie dobrze przemyślaną strategię dostania się na wyspę jako jedni z wojskowych.

***

– Kurwa, dziwna sprawa, dziwna…

Rozglądali się, ale nie zauważyli żywej duszy. Brzeg Ghost Island był pusty. Do tego czuć było płynący zewsząd ostry, przesycony sadzą zapach. Gdy wyłączyli silnik motorówki, ich uszy uderzyła nienaturalna cisza. Żadnych ptaków, odgłosów ludzkich ani miejskich. Czarne okna bloków tkwiły ponuro w ścianach, a puste ulice przyprawiały o dreszcz.  
Heine zeskoczył na ląd i przyjrzał się zostawionym tu innym łodziom i samochodom. Na ziemi walało się mnóstwo ubrań, porzuconych zabawek, mebli… Próbował wywęszyć w powietrzu coś więcej, ale nie poczuł niczego, co wzbudziłoby jego niepokój. Zdecydowanie coś było nie tak.

– Nie podoba mi się to – skomentował bez ogródek, próbując sobie wyobrazić, co tu się stało.

– Ee… może wszyscy poszli na piwo? – Badou spróbował rozluźnić sytuację i dołączył do przyjaciela. – Dobra, sprawdźmy może, jak daleko jest nasz cel i wtedy zastanowimy się, co dalej.

Przyjrzeli się mapie. Według instrukcji teczka powinna znajdować się w dużym budynku oddalonym o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Pieszo nie było opcji się tam dostać.

– Jakbyśmy wzięli auto… – kombinował rudzielec udając, że nie widzi problemu.

Heine posłał mu pełne pobłażania spojrzenie. Badou nie wytrzymał.

– No co?! Wiesz dobrze, że nasze obecne pensje nigdy nie osiągną wartości nawet jednej takiej walizki! A mi się MARZY, rozumiesz, MARZY mi się ten jebany apartament. Ta misja aż prosi się o wykonanie! No zobacz sam! – wskazał na pustą okolicę. – Druga taka okazja nam się nie trafi. Więc błagam cię! Załatwimy to, najszybciej jak się da i zmywajmy się stąd. Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę…

– Wiesz, że to wszystko śmierdzi czymś podejrzanym? – zastanawiał się czy nie dodać informacji, że jest jedynym nieśmiertelnym w ich super drużynie.

– Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę… – jęczał Badou, ignorując jego uwagę. – Proszę, proszę…

Heine wiedział, że z nim nie wygra. Jak zawsze. Westchnął zrezygnowany, mając dość niekończącego się lamentu przyjaciela. Po za tym nie ukrywał, że sam był ciekawy tej całej sprawy.

– Okej, okej, wygrałeś…

– Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Heinuś! Daj, niech no cię uściskam! – wyciągnął zachłannie ręce.

Albinos usunął mu się z drogi i rudzielec zachwiał się, łapiąc powietrze, zamiast niego.

– Lepiej odpal jakieś auto, nie będę tam drałował na nogach – odwrócił się, by mężczyzna nie dostrzegł jego uśmiechu.

– Się wie, skarbie – zaćwierkał Badou cały w skowronkach i odpalił fajkę.

***

Niestety ich przejażdżka nie trwała długo, gdyż dalsza droga była zwyczajnie nieprzejezdna. Samochody były pozostawiane w takich miejscach, że nie sposób było ich ominąć. Nie mieli wyboru, musieli iść z buta. Brnąc głębiej w miasto, robili coraz większe oczy. Rozbite okna sklepów, powyważane drzwi, zwęglone resztki domostw, zdemolowane pojazdy i zero, dosłownie zero, śladów jakichkolwiek ludzi czy zwierząt. Nie uświadczyli nawet martwych ciał. Heine nie skomentował tego, ale czuł, że nawet Badou zaczynał mieć wątpliwości co do informacji na temat tego, co tu się naprawdę wydarzyło. Nic nadal nie alarmowało ich o niebezpieczeństwie, więc szli ramię w ramię, próbując przekonać samych siebie, że wszystko jest po prostu cudownym zrządzeniem losu, by łatwo dorobili się majątku życia, który im się z resztą słusznie należał.

– Opowiedz mi coś.

– Co? – zapytał rozdrażniony tym nagłym dźwiękiem Heine, skupiony na wsłuchiwaniu się w otoczenie, by wyłapać ewentualne niebezpieczeństwo.

– Na przykład jak tam twoja fobia związana z dziewczynami? Po akcji w sklepie wnioskuję, że chyba raczej średnio, ale mógłbyś chociaż spróbować się z jakąś umówić – rzekł Badou bez cienia krępacji. – Wiesz, nie wszystkie są takie jak Naoto.

Heine skrzywił się za jego plecami z niesmakiem. Była to jedna z niewielu spraw, którą Badou zrozumiał bardzo opacznie, ale również nigdy jej nie naprostował, ponieważ zdradzała za wiele szczegółów, do których rudzielec, poniekąd, należał. Obudziły się w nim nadal żywe i zawstydzające wspomnienia pocałunku dziewczyny, której wtedy o mało co nie uderzył.

Naoto była… w pewnym sensie niesamowita i wyjątkowa. Spotkał ją w bardzo burzliwym czasie swojego życia, gdy wojna z podziemiem dopiero się rozkręcała. Wysoka, szczupła i czarnowłosa, z tym samym błyskiem w oku, jaki on sam miał. Piekielnie niebezpieczna, władająca samurajskim mieczem, ścinająca ludziom głowy nie gorzej od najlepiej wyszkolonych morderców. Połączył ich wspólny cel i koniec końców zobaczyła w nim coś więcej, choć okazywał jej minimalną dozę opiekuńczości, po prostu czując się za nią odpowiedzialny. Nic więcej. Po za tym… Miał za sobą znacznie gorsze doświadczenia z kobietami. Tylko z Nill potrafił znieść fizyczny kontakt, bo była… równie pokręcona genetycznie jak on. A Naoto… Była dojrzałą, piękną kobietą wiedzącą czego chce. Po całym tym gównie Naoto szukała wsparcia i musiało paść właśnie na niego. Heine przymknął oczy, dalej czując na swoim karku nieprzyjemną gęsią skórkę. Pamiętał jej zaskoczone i zranione spojrzenie, a potem śmiech, gdy pierwszy raz komuś wyjawił, kto tak naprawdę jest w jego typie.

Opuściła ich jeszcze tego samego dnia. Badou myślał, że złamała Heine serce i psioczył na nią przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mogło być na odwrót.

– Skup się lepiej na mapie – Heine odwiódł go od tematu, nie chcąc o tym rozmawiać.  
Rudzielec śledził drogę na kawałku papieru, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale lub od czasu do czasu pogwizdując, robiąc tym na złość przyjacielowi. Głosy ich kroków odbijały się upiornym echem po opuszczonych osiedlach. Panujący wokół rozgardiasz wskazywał na wynoszenie się ludzi w popłochu. Im bliżej byli centrum, tym bogatsze domostwa mijali. Heine wciąż trzymał rękę na spluwie, zastanawiając się, gdzie do cholery się wszyscy podziali. Atmosfera dziwnie przytłaczała i osaczała tajemnicą. Miał wrażenie, że zna to uczucie…

Zbliżało się późne popołudnie. Wyblakłe słońce raz po raz wyglądało zza szarych chmur, rzucając im na ziemię coraz dłuższe cienie. Ból w nogach zaczął im nieznacznie dawać znać, tak samo jak puste żołądki.

– Kurde, to jest dalej niż myślałem… Nie wiem czy zdążymy przed zmrokiem… Jak myślisz? I wszamało by się coś, trzeba wyciągnąć wałówę. Aż sobie zapalić muszę… – Badou zrzucił plecak z obolałych ramion i zaczął szukać nowego opakowania papierosów.  
Zrobili sobie przerwę na placu z wielką, nieczynną fontanną. Wyciągnęli suszone mięso i żując powoli, próbowali ustalić, gdzie się powinni przekimać.

– Proponuję tę hacjendę. – Rudzielec wskazał biały dom z czerwonym dachem. – Mówię ci, na pewno jest tam wodne łóżko. I pewnie konsola z grami.

– A ja ten blok. Dobrze by było z góry rozejrzeć się za przejezdną drogą i wziąć nowe auto. Staruch pewnie pół wypłaty nam obetnie, jak się będziemy tak guzdrać. A tego byś chyba nie chciał, nie?

– Wszystko potrafisz zepsuć, wszystko.

Badou niechętnie jednak przyznał mu rację. Zabawili tu znacznie dłużej, niż początkowo zakładali. Rudzielec wiedząc, że będzie musiał zaraz podnieść swoje cztery litery, chciał na moment jeszcze wyprostować kończyny i zarzucił je na zderzak stojącego obok samochodu.

Wrzask alarmu poderwał ich na nogi. Światła pojazdu zaczęły mrugać, a ostry dźwięk przeszył powietrze długimi salwami. Heine dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że mierzy z broni do swojego odbicia w masce samochodu.

– Ja pierdole! – krzyknął Badou i kopnął oponę – Prawie się zesrałem!

Heine wybił szybę pistoletem i wsunął rękę, wyłączając dźwięk. Nastała po nim kompletna cisza, która ukoiła ich nadszarpnięte bębenki. Huk dalej niósł się i odbijał od ścian bloków. Musiała ich usłyszeć cała wyspa. Heine odetchnął, delikatnie opuszczając broń. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo cały czas był napięty. Wibracje przechodziły przez jego ciało, a stróżka potu spłynęła po skroni. Już mu się nie wydawało, że coś tu jest nie tak. Teraz poczuł to bardzo wyraźnie.

Ten dźwięk tylko to coś wywabił…

– Niczego już tu więcej nie dotykam. Chodźmy stąd, bo aż mnie ciarki prze… – Badou zaniemówił, patrząc na coś przed sobą. Heine odwrócił głowę i zamarł.  
Na końcu jednej z ulic wychodzącej z placu stał człowiek i patrzył na nich. Był w dość dużym oddaleniu, ale byli w stanie rozpoznać wojskowy mundur. Spięli się, zastanawiając się, jak na nich zareaguje.  
Zaczął biec w ich stronę. Bardzo dziwnie biec. Jakby utykając.

– Co on wyprawia? – Badou też wyciągnął broń i odbezpieczył. Nie widział jednak, by przeciwnik też to zrobił.  
Heine wycelował w niego, próbując mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego uniku, nie wydawał się też zdawać sobie sprawy, że jest na linii strzału.

– Hej! – zawołał do niego albinos, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Zaniepokoiło go coś w wyrazie jego twarzy. Zmrużył oczy.

Puste oczy, obnażone zęby, ubranie poplamione krwią i rozharatany kikut ręki, który dyndał na wszystkie strony jak flaga na wietrze. Heine poczuł, jak włoski na karku jeżą mu się nieprzyjemnie.  
A potem…

Na ulicę wylała się cała chorda ludzi podobnych do tego pierwszego. Lecących na nich na łeb na szyję. Dyszących jak stado rozwścieczonych zwierząt. Heine już się nie zastanawiał tylko strzelił do najbliższego. Kula krwawo przebiła cześć gardła mężczyzny lecz ten… nie zatrzymał się.

– Osz kurwa! – Badou szarpnął Heine, który z wrażenia aż obniżył broń, zapatrzony na to z niedowierzaniem – To ja ci ich zostawiam! Pa! – Rudzielec chwycił ich plecaki i zaczął uciekać.

– Chyba kogoś posrało… – Heine też nie zamierzał dłużej stać w miejscu.

Nie odwracając się za siebie, pognali w stronę centrum. Biegli ile sił w płucach, nie wiedząc, czy w ogóle oddalają się od szalonego tłumu. Dzikie dźwięki lizały ich karki, wywołując gęsią skórkę.

– Co to… do cholery… jest?! – krzyknął Badou, przelatując tyłkiem przez dwie maski samochodów. Słyszał jak kilka ciał bezmyślnie wpada na blachy z impetem.

– Skąd mam, kurwa, wiedzieć?! – Heine próbował na prędko coś wymyślić, by wyciągnąć ich z niebezpieczeństwa. Jego umysł wciąż zajmował mężczyzna, który po otrzymaniu od niego śmiertelnego strzału nadal stał na nogach. Próbował siebie przekonać, że to niemożliwe, a jednocześnie poczuł gorzki smak w ustach przypominający mu o Kerberosie.

Gdy już myśleli, że uda im się zostawić pościg w tyle, wybiegając zza jednego z budynków, zobaczyli przed sobą kolejną, kilkuosobową grupkę oszalałych cywili. Zawiał wiatr i ich nozdrza uderzył odór śmierci. Drogi ucieczki zostały odcięte. Przywarli do siebie mokrymi plecami, dysząc głośno.

– No pięknie, i co teraz? – zapytał Badou, próbując kontrolować mdłości i zaciskając mocno mokre dłonie na pistoletach.

Heine myślał gorączkowo. Dalsza prosta droga odpadała, słońce prawie całkowicie schowało się za horyzont, gotowe zaraz pogrążyć wszystko w ciemności. Wokół nich nie było niczego, by choć wskoczyć na wyższy poziom lub dach. Jedyną drogą…

– Zajmij ich czymś! – Kucnął przy ziemi, macając obramowania studzienki kanalizacyjnej.

– Czym?! Mam ich zagadać na śmierć?!

Mimo wszystko Badou zaczął strzelać. Krzycząc dziko, sprzedawał im kulki w różne części cała, lecz przeciwnicy wcale nie zwalniali. W końcu jeden z nich otrzymał dziurę między oczami i padł na ziemię bez życia. Części jego mózgu wylądowały na asfalcie.

– No! I to rozumiem! – Uśmiechnął się Badou, nie mając czasu zastanawiać się jak tego dokonał, ani nad tym, co wyprawia przyjaciel. Ufa mu na tyle, że nie musiał się o to martwić.  
Heine użył całej swojej siły, próbując podnieść ciężkie żelastwo. Niestety ani drgnęło. Sytuacja nie była za ciekawa i wiedział, że musi się bardziej postarać. Wokół latały łuski naboi, odbijając się dźwięcznie od płyty i chodnika. Zapach prochu mieszał się ze słodko, mdłą wonią rozkładu. Wiedział, że Badou będzie musiał zaraz przeładować broń. Nie zostało wiele czasu. Ziemia wibrowała od szaleńczych kroków. Potwory były coraz bliżej.

– No rusz się! – Pociągnął mocniej, warcząc wściekle. Coś wewnątrz niego rozedrgało się podekscytowane. Choć nie chciał dopuszczać tego do siebie, musiał temu ulec, by zyskać dodatkową siłę. Zacisnął zęby i spróbował ponownie. Pokrywa uniosła się, a on sapnął zadowolony. Utworzyło się wąskie przejście.

– Wskakuj! – Wstał i zmienił Badou, wprawiając w ruch swoją broń.

Rudzielec nie protestował i szybko znalazł się w kanale. Heine zdążył nawet skopać do dziury plecaki i wskoczył za nimi, mając kilka sekund zapasu. Wylądował na mokrej posadzce. Błyskawicznie wyprostował się i razem z Badou, unieśli ramionami pokrywę i zatrzasnęli właz. Potwory powpadały na siebie, a niektóre, już leżące, w szale skrobały wieko paznokciami.

– Ja pierdolę… – Badou padł na tyłek i patrzył w jedyne światło padające z dwóch dziurek w studzience, które teraz migało jak szalone – Widziałeś to…? Przecież…

– Chodź, zmywamy się stąd. – Heine nie chciał o tym gadać i szybko, wyjmując im latarki, zaświecił w głąb tunelu, który ział ciemnością, wilgocią i pustką.

Dźwięki kroków i chlupot wody odbijał się echem po nagich ścianach. Gdy dostatecznie już oddalili się od chrapliwych odgłosów i wyrównali oddech, w końcu mogli się zastanowić nad tym, co widzieli.

– To były jakieś pierdolone zombie. Są tutaj żywe trupy – szepnął Badou, bojąc się podnosić głos. Co chwila oglądał się za siebie, myśląc, że coś czai się za nim w ciemności – Chyba mam deja vu…

Heine nieznacznie się trząsł. Próbował to kontrolować, by przyjaciel tego nie zauważył. Przypomniał sobie przekrwione gałki oczne wpatrujące się w niego z szaleństwem i kawałki przegnitej skóry zwisające z odkrytych ramion. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że człowiek mógł stworzyć… coś takiego. Fakt, miał do czynienia ze znacznie gorszymi eksperymentami, ale on, w przeciwieństwie do nich – myślał, czuł, właściwie zachował większość ludzkich cech i ponadto – w ekspresowym tempie się regenerował. To, co widział, zdecydowanie było bardzo upośledzone i jednocześnie niebezpieczne, bez możliwości kontroli. Nie był w stanie pojąć, kto zdecydował się na takie szaleństwo.

Choć z tyłu głowy wiedział. Ten, kto chciał skopiować Kerberosa…

– Przynajmniej mamy odpowiedź czemu wybrzeże było opuszczone. Najwyraźniej wszystkich to dopadło… – mruknął rudzielec. – Ciekawe co na to nowy rząd…  
Albinos odwrócił się nagle i zaświecił mu w oczy.

– Ej! – Badou zasłonił się rękami.

– A ty jak się czujesz? – zapytał Heine, oślepiając go i szukając jakiś oznak sugerujących możliwe skażenie. O siebie nie musiał się martwić, jego komórki mutowały uzdrawiająco w tempie ekspresowym.

Badou zastanowił się przez chwilę, analizując stan swojego organizmu.

– Potrzebuję kibla.

Heine westchnął wkurzony, wiedząc, że przynajmniej jedno się nie zmieniło.

– Nie wiemy, w jaki sposób to gówno się rozprzestrzenia. Masz mnie informować, jak coś będzie nie tak.

– Dobrze, tato – Badou pokazał albinosowi język. Wydawał się zdziwiony tą nagłą troską. – Jeszcze nie mam ochoty się widzieć z Belzebubem.

Szli dalej, mając nadzieję, że na końcu nie czeka ich kolejna horda potworów. Nic jednak nie wskazywało, że w tunelu mają towarzystwo. Przechodząc od czasu do czasu pod studzienką nasłuchiwali, co dzieje się na górze. Nie byli jednak w stanie stwierdzić, czy nadal jest niebezpiecznie. Nie wiedzieli nawet, w którą stronę idą, czy oddalają się od nabrzeża i nadal idą do centrum. Stopniowo droga zaczęła się poszerzać. Korytarz w tym miejscu był tak szeroki, że przejechałby nim samochód.

– Trzeba było od starucha wyżebrać wojskowy GPS. Co za kanał… – Badou przetarł twarz, wykończony dzisiejszym dniem.  
Nagle coś zaskrobało w ciemności niedaleko nich.

Heine wymierzył w tym kierunku latarkę i broń, ale zachwiał się, gdy jakiś ciężar wskoczył mu na plecy, wydając skowyt jak rasowa panienka. Jedna z latarek uderzyła o beton i zgasła. Między jego nogami przebiegł szczur, który był zdecydowanie mniej wystraszony całą tą sytuacją niż trzęsący się za nim Badou.

Po upewnieniu się, że hałas nie przyciągnął żadnych nowych potworów, rudzielec zlazł na ziemię, wyraźnie zmieszany.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co ty odpierdalasz? – zapytał Heine, próbując pozbierać nerwy do kupy i się nie roześmiać.

– Morda. Przez pchlarza straciłem latarkę i godność!

Podczas dalszej drogi pojawiło się więcej szczurów, które przemykały koło nich, od czasu do czasu patrząc na nich z zainteresowaniem. Ich oczy lśniły w ciemności, odbijając światło latarki. Badou wytrącało to z równowagi. W pewnym momencie trafili na rozwidlenie.

Heine poświecił po ścianach i zobaczył drzwi. Zaskoczony, wskazał na nie i podniósł broń, zbliżając się powoli. Rudzielec cofnął się, chętnie ubezpieczając tyły. Klamka puściła bez problemu, ukazując ich oczom składzik z nieczynnym generatorem prądu i workami piasku. Był niewielki, ale wystarczający, by pomieścił ich obu. Wypędzili zadomowione tu zwierzaki i przymknęli drzwi.

– Dobra, przekimamy tu – Heine zrzucił plecak i rozejrzał się jeszcze po korytarzu, kątem oka zauważając, że Badou jest zmęczony. – Pierwszy trzymam wachtę.

Rudzielec nie kłócił się i padł na worki, z których uniósł się kurz. Umościł się wygodnie, rozpychając leże swoim tyłkiem. Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. W małym składziku czuli się względnie bezpiecznie. Heine usadowił się na jednym worku tak, by widzieć dwa rozwidlenia korytarza. Ciemność z zewnątrz ich osaczała. Pełzła, próbując rozbudzić w nich niepokój.

– Rano pomyślimy – mruknął albinos, bawiąc się latarką, świecąc nią sobie w twarz. Jego biała skóra rozpromieniła się upiornym światłem, a czerwone oczy zalśniły.

– Jasne, mój wampirku. – Badou westchnął, nagle pochmurniejąc. – To musiało być jednak spierdolonie, nie? Na świecie nie ma łatwej forsy… Bierz każde zlecenie, za które dobrze płacą, mówili! Chuju muju…

– Na górze to koncertowo spierdoliłeś akurat ty. – Heine uśmiechnął się, przypominając mu incydent z alarmem.

– Jeb się. Lepiej sam nie strać koncentracji, by mnie tu nic żywcem nie zjadło.

– Myślałem, że lubisz życie na krawędzi.

– To, że napierdalam w takie gry, nie ma nic do rzeczywistości.

Nagle ich spojrzenia zetknęły się na trochę dłużej niż zwykle. Badou przyglądał mu się intensywnie, po czym zamknął oko i odwrócił się na drugi bok. Heine dla odmiany przeszył przyjemny dreszcz. Czasem… naprawdę miał ochotę sprawdzić, na jak wiele pozwoliłby mu jego przyjaciel.

Przyjaciel – to określenie często skłaniało go do rozmyślań.

– Te, Heine, wszystko okej? – zapytał Badou niespodziewanie, trochę zmieszany.

Albinos zastanowił się, czy było to po nim aż tak widać.

– Nie musisz się mną przejmować – rzucił wymijająco, nie chcąc niepokoić przyjaciela ani okazywać słabości.

– Jutro stąd spierdalamy – zapewnił go rudzielec zdecydowanym tonem.

– Nie chcesz brnąć w to dalej? – zapytał Heine, przełykając gulę w gardle.

– Jeszcze mnie nie posrało, żeby tak ryzykować – mruknął ponuro, ucinając dyskusję.

Heine to zaskoczyło, ale jedyne czego właściwie teraz chciał, to żeby Badou wyszedł z tego cało.

Wyłączając latarkę, powrócił myślami do potworów na górze, a im dłużej o nich myślał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności tego wewnątrz siebie. Popadł w odrętwienie i tak usilnie wsłuchiwał się w ciemność, że aż zabolały go uszy. Wyostrzył wszystkie zmysły do granic możliwości. W czeluści korytarza wydawało mu się, że coś widzi. Prawdopodobnie były to tylko szczury, które bały się do niego podejść.

Obserwowały, licząc na to, że skapnie im się coś do jedzenia. Może świeże mięso.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. Przez skupienie i słuchanie wszystkiego dookoła wyczuł coś… w sobie. Było równie czujne, co on sam. Obecność stłumiona, uśpiona w codzienności, a ożywiona w tej dziwnej ciemności, przebudzająca się powoli, nabierająca coraz wyraźniejszych konturów. Heine zbliżył się do niej mimo świadomości, że przecież może go pokąsać. Wewnątrz niego odezwał się warczący szept.

_Rozrywać na strzępy…_

Serce mu przyspieszyło. Poczuł suchość w ustach i tępy ból oczu wychodzących z oczodołów.

_Zabić… Gryźć… Patroszyć… Heinuś, pamiętasz Lily…?_

Heine najeżył się i zacisnął palce na ramionach. Głos w nim był coraz głośniejszy i zajadlejszy. Ociekał żądzą i furią.

_Pamiętasz jak zlizywałeś jej krew z palców?_

Potwór w nim zaśmiał się urywanymi szczęknięciami.

– Stul pysk – warknął Heine, ostro rozwścieczony, znów łamiąc swoje postanowienie. Duch Kerberosa wydał zadowolony pomruk, który rozległ się tuż przy jego uchu. Poczuł gorący oddech na karku, jakby jego paszcza znalazła się milimetry od jego gardła.

Nie straci kontroli. Nie da się sprowokować. Nie pozwoli, by historia znów się powtórzyła.

Zamknął oczy nie czując żadnej ulgi i wsłuchał w równy oddech Badou, który pomógł mu nie oszaleć. Wiedział, że nie może zasnąć. Czekała go noc niczym tysiąc kilometrów pustej autostrady.


	3. Rozdział 3

Badou przekręcił się na drugi bok i efektownie spierdolił się na mokry beton. Klnąc jak szewc, pozbierał się i zmrużył oczy, gdy ostre światło zaatakowało jego źrenicę.

– Wyspana śpiąca królewna? – zapytał rozbawiony Heine.

– Zabieraj mi to sprzed oczu, bo oślepnę!

Badou otrzepał się i przeciągnął, ziewając przeraźliwie. Podrapał się po tyłku i kątem oka zobaczył, że przyjaciel zabiera bagaż z ziemi.

– Ej, a ty…? Ile kimałem?

– Nie ma czasu. Im szybciej się stąd wyniesiemy, tym lepiej.

Badou nie wiedział, czy powinien zaprzeczyć i również kazać się Heine przespać. W ciemności nie mógł mu się dobrze przyjrzeć i ocenić. To nie pierwszy raz kiedy przyjaciel odwalał taką akcję, ale po wczoraj… Widział, że jest nie w sosie. Pewnie sam by nie był, gdyby natknął się na podobne sobie, bezmózgie kreatury. Doprawy, szambo podziemia będzie jeszcze długo wypływać na powierzchnię tego świata, pomyślał.

– To może jakieś śniadanko? Mamy do wyboru resztę mięsa, czekoladowe batoniki albo… gumki o smaku bananowym – zapytał Badou, próbując rozbawić przyjaciela.

– Lepiej przejrzyj zapas amunicji – Heine wydawał się niewzruszony.

– Dobra, to jaki mamy plan? – westchnął zrezygnowany, samemu wyciągając sobie batonika.

– Możemy albo wyjść górą – Heine wskazał na ścianę, na której widniała drabinka prowadząca do studzienki – albo iść dalej tunelami. Co pan wybiera? – zapytał, jakby sprawa dotyczyła wyboru pozycji z karty menu w restauracji.

Badou przystępował z nogi na nogę, patrząc to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jednocześnie kończąc chrupać batona.

– Gówno, nie wybór. Nie uśmiecha mi się wyłażenie na górę, ale inaczej będziemy pewnie chodzić tymi korytarzami tygodniami.

Heine potwierdził i jak zwykle poszedł przodem. Badou stąpał za nim ostrożnie, wspinając się po chudych szczebelkach i niepewnie zerkając na dół, gdzie zostawiali za sobą jedynie grupkę odprowadzających ich wzrokiem szczurów. Zaczynał żałować, że się wypowiedział, gdy Heine zaczął podnosić pokrywę.

Choć jego przyjaciel starał się robić to jak najciszej, metaliczny dźwięk i tak rozdrażnił ich napięte nerwy. Do podziemnego tunelu wdarło się światło bladego poranka. Głowa albinosa powoli wyjrzała znad poziomu ziemi i rozejrzała. Chwilę patrzył w jeden punkt nie wydając żadnego dźwięku.

– I co? – szepnął Badou z głową w okolicy tyłka Heine.

– Prawie czysto.

– Prawie? Co znaczy prawie?! Bo wiesz, chyba jednak się rozmyśliłem i zlezę na dół. Hej! A ty dokąd…?!

Heine już nie zdążył go usłyszeć, bo wygramolił się na asfalt. Badou zacmokał niezadowolony i również wyszedł, niepokojąc się tym, co tam zastanie.

Znaleźli się na opustoszałym parkingu w cieniu ogromnego budynku. Wokół było spokojnie i cicho, prócz jednego szczegółu. Rudzielec zrozumiał już co znaczyło „prawie” przyjaciela. Skrzywił się w niesmaku, żałując, że zjadł śniadanie.

W jedno z drzew wbił się samochód, przyskrzyniając ludzkie ciało. Tułów, który powinien leżeć bezwładnie na jego powyginanej masce, ruszał się ociężale, poszarzałymi dłońmi szurając po metalu. Twarz pozbawiona policzka wpatrywała się w nich, wybałuszając przekrwione oczy i charcząc, nie mogąc skorzystać ze zmiażdżonych płuc.

– Ja pierdolę, ale syf… Kiła i mogiła – Badou zbliżył się do zombiaka, chcąc mu się przyjrzeć z bliska. Nie zdążył jednak, bo Heine bez chwili wahania przeszył czaszkę mężczyzny swoim sprężynowym nożem i unieruchomił go na dobre.

Badou postanowił tego nie komentować i wyciągnął fajki, by po chwili odpalić jedną z nich. Pierdolił, że zostało mu ich niewiele. To było za dużo nawet jak na niego. Przyjrzał się z niepokojem Heine, którego policzek przyozdobiły dwie kropelki bordowej krwi umarlaka. Jego przeraźliwie biały profil wyglądał jak zwykle na opanowany, ale to był tylko pozór. Widział, jak mocno zaciska szczękę i rozprostowuje palce, w każdej chwili gotowy chwycić za broń.

Zawsze zastanawiał się, co siedzi w głowie Heine Ramsmtaina. Czy trawił go gniew? Żal? Nie potrafił zgadnąć, a mężczyzna w ogóle go do siebie nie dopuszczał. Choć wiedział co nieco o jego przeszłości w pierdolonym przedszkolu dla pojebów – fermy, która wypluła na świat garstkę nieśmiertelnych dzieci, to po dziś dzień nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, przez co tak naprawdę przeszedł. Znał strzępki wspomnień, kilka imion, widział rzeczy, które każdego normalnego człowieka by odstraszyły.

W trzewiach podziemia, gdy rozegrał się wielki finał, był świadkiem tego, do czego tak naprawdę te potwory były zdolne. Pamiętał wzgórze rzezi i cień strachu, który przeszył go, gdy u stóp Heine klęczało stado wytresowanych, ludzkich psów, gotowych rozszarpać go żywcem, gdyby ten tylko wydał taki rozkaz. Był Alfą, stał na czele armii, sam będąc na smyczy innej, pojebanej suki. Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że obaj wyszli z tego cało. To wspomnienie było zatrważające i podniecające zarazem. Nie potrafił tego pojąć, ale Haine był dla niego kłębkiem interesujących sprzeczności. Znał go od bardzo łagodnej i dobrej strony, która tak mocno kontrastowała z tą przerażającą, brutalną i nieprzewidywalną. Podejrzewał, że Heine nie pamiętał ich starcia w podziemiu, ale pomimo tego, nigdy nie uważał go za potwora… Wiele razy się zastanawiał dlaczego się go nie boi, dlaczego nie potrafi zostawić tego dzikiego i wrednego albinosa, który przypałętał się jak rzep.

Musiał przyznać, że coś w sobie ten szczeniak miał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mierząc go od góry do dołu. I chyba wiedział, co to takiego.  
Porzucił te myśli i rozejrzał się po okolicy, szczęśliwie dopatrując się tablicy informacyjnej. Wyciągnął mapę i spróbował się zorientować, jak daleko zawędrowali. Heine spojrzał mu przez ramię, nieświadomy tego, do jakich wniosków doszedł przed chwilą rudzielec.

– Osz w mordę. To tutaj – Badou prawie wyleciał z gęby papieros.

– Nie, pierdziel, to to? – Albinos spojrzał na szary budynek przypominający więzienie.

– Laboratorium. Zobacz wokół te kraty.

Badou zwrócił uwagę na ogrodzenie z siatki, za którym w oddali majaczyły kolejne zombiaki, będące na szczęście za daleko, by ich usłyszeć.

– No pięknie, i co teraz?

Na niebie zbierały się deszczowe chmury.

***

Zaniepokojony Heine przyjrzał się budynkowi, marszcząc czoło. Był to dość duży zbieg okoliczności. Widział, że rudzielec się waha i sam również popadł w wątpliwości. Z jednej strony nie pójście po walizkę byłoby jak zmarnowanie szansy, ale z drugiej horda potworów była wystarczającym argumentem przeciw.

Było to bardzo ryzykowne i niebezpieczne. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, bijąc się z myślami.

_Heinuś… Zawsze masz mnie… Przecież nie chcesz, by skończył jak Lily…_

Zachwiał się, wytrącony z równowagi. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

Tylko, że Lily, skończyła tak przez ciebie… – warknął w myślach Heine, nieświadomie pokazując kły.

Trzeci dzień z rzędu Kerberos bardzo wyraźnie dawał znać o swojej obecności i choć Heine trzymał go w solidnej klatce, ten nadal się nie poddawał, czując, że udaje mu się skutecznie go drażnić. Rósł w siłę, karmiąc się jego wątpliwościami i strachem. Dlaczego akurat teraz? Głos znów ucichł, ale wiedział, że jeszcze powróci. Zepchnięcie go z powrotem do czeluści swojej głowy będzie nie lada wyzwaniem.

– Heine… – Badou spojrzał na niego zatroskany. – Kurwa, powiedz coś nooooo… – wyjęczał płaczliwie.

Albinos westchnął. Musiał jednak sprowadzić rudzielca na ziemię.

– Powinniśmy wracać. Sam widziałeś, co się tu panoszy.

– No… niby tak… ale może w środku nie ma ich tak wiele…?

Heine zawarczał.

– Kurwa, Badou! Sam wczoraj przyznałeś, że nie jesteś idiotą! Wracamy!

Badou nie wyglądał jednak na zniechęconego. Wręcz przeciwnie, jakby nabrał nowej energii.

– Na moją odpowiedzialność! To zajmie pewnie raptem dwadzieścia minut! Nie daj się prosić, nooo!

– Nie.

Mierzyli się na spojrzenia. W pełnej napięcia ciszy wiatr przemknął przez parking.

– Okej, to idę sam – Badou wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się na pięcie, próbując ukryć cień uśmieszku, który wykrzywił jego usta.

Heine przetarł twarz zastanawiając się, czemu tego nie przewidział. Był zły, ale też na swój sposób rozbawiony. Badou wiedział, że tak czy siak za nim pójdzie. Zawsze szedł. Dogonił go, próbując udawać nadąsanego.

– Spróbuj tylko nie pchać swojego tyłka w kłopoty. Lepiej żebyśmy nie musieli strzelać. Nawet z tłumikami.

– Z tobą to nie mam się czego bać, nie?

Heine pchnął go zaczepnie, próbując odegnać wątpliwości i mając nadzieję, że nie podjął złej decyzji. Potem oboje przyjrzeli się planom budynku, obmyślając dalszą drogę. Wokół nie kręciły się żadne zombie, więc mieli do wyboru albo główne wejście, albo boczne na klatkę schodową, która miała bezpośrednie połączenie z korytarzem na piętrze, gdzie powinien znajdować się gabinet z celem ich misji. Badou dokończył  
wypalać papierosa i spojrzał jeszcze z niepokojem na trupy obijające się o ogrodzenie.

– Ale wapniaki… Mam nadzieję, że to nasze jedyne towarzystwo.

Podeszli do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego i ostrożnie, trzymając broń w pogotowiu, pchnęli drzwi. Skrzypnęły cicho i już po chwili znaleźli się w środku. Cisza korytarza napawała grozą. Zaczęli się wspinać, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Heine poczuł, jakby wchodzili w paszczę potwora. Przełknął ślinę i postanowił iść pierwszy.

Po pokonaniu dwóch pięter Heine zatrzymał się nagle, przez co Badou wpadł na niego i momentalnie odbezpieczył broń. Spojrzeli wielkimi oczami na zwisającą z krawędzi schodów, bezwładną rękę. Sekundy mijały, ale ciało nie poruszało się, więc Heine odważył się podejść do niego bliżej. Dopiero wtedy mógł dostrzec długi, metalowy pręt wystający z czaszki zmarłego. Zwłoki cuchnęły niesamowicie. Musiał być to jeden z naukowców. Miał na sobie kitel z przypiętą do niego legitymacją.

– Umrę tu na zawał, przysięgam – szepnął Badou, ostrożnie stawiając stopy, by nie nadepnąć trupa.

– Sam się prosiłeś.

Badou cicho go za nim przedrzeźniał, szepcząc coś w stylu „jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz, biedaku”.

Dotarli na czwarte piętro i stanęli przy drzwiach, ostrożnie wychylając się na korytarz. Był skąpany w mroku, dlatego Heine wyciągnął latarkę i poświecił ostrożnie. Na ziemi, w kałużach zastygłej krwi, znów leżało kilka trupów, z rozoranymi od strzałów czaszkami. Na ścianach widniały ślady ich desperackiej ucieczki. Ktoś musiał nieszczęśników z premedytacją wymordować. Zasłaniając nos i usta ramieniem, przeszli przez drzwi zastanawiając się, co ich do cholery podkusiło, by eksplorować ten krwawy cmentarz. Odór rozkładu był przytłaczający.

Mieli po drodze do pokonania jeszcze jedną klatkę schodową, ciągnącą się przez wnętrze budynku. Była o wiele większa i szersza niż ewakuacyjna, a przez jej środek ciągnęła się ciemna dziura, oświetlona z góry przez przeszklony sufit. Nieśmiało wyjrzeli poza barierki i dostrzegli jednego z zombiaków kręcącego się i potykającego na schodach, stosunkowo niedaleko nich. Przyjaciele wymienili kilka komunikatów bardzo cichym szeptem, a częściowo na migi.

_\- I co teraz cwaniaku?_

_\- No nie wiem, ty go załatwisz i pójdziemy dalej?_

_\- Czemu ja mam się go pozbyć? To ty chciałeś tu wracać._

_\- Bo ja się pytam Boga „czemu ja” całe moje życie._

_\- Nie jestem księciem z bajki, znajdź se innego._

_\- Jeb się. Nigdy więcej nie zaproszę cię na playa do siebie._

_\- W dupie mam twoją konsolę._

Zombiak jęknął przeraźliwie i odwrócił się do ściany, dalej nieświadomy ich obecności.

Badou, wychwytując okazję, wypchnął albinosa i na paluszkach przemknęli do kolejnych drzwi, naprędce, ale i też spokojnie zamykając je za sobą. Niestety przy ostatnim ruchu skrzypnęły nieznacznie. Trup odwrócił się i zaczął iść niemrawo w ich stronę.

– Kurwa…! – szepnął Heine i pociągnął Badou w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Prawie przewrócili się o leżące na ziemi zwłoki i gdyby nie zakrył przyjacielowi ust, ten pisnąłby z obrzydzenia. Pół twarzy trupa rozmiękło pod ich podeszwami.

Oddychając szybko, wpatrywali się w zombiaka, który chyba nie potrafił ich dostrzec. Stanął przy pół-szklanych drzwiach i patrzył przez nie, wykrzywiając głowę to na lewo, to na prawo, jakby go łapały jakieś skurcze. Obijał nią o metal przy szybie, robiąc trochę hałasu. Oboje celowali w niego bronią, ale żaden nie odważył się jej odpalić. Heine zwolnił uścisk zdając sobie sprawę, że nadal obejmuje usta przyjaciela.

– Myślisz, że one coś widzą? – zapytał cicho blady jak kreda Badou, nie potrafiąc ukryć drżenia głosu.

– Chuj wie.

Przez kilka napiętych jak struna minut czekali, aż coś się wydarzy, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Pokój z walizką mieli zaledwie kilka metrów od siebie. Już nie mogli się wycofać. Uspokajając się nieco tym, że zagrożenie nie było bardzo poważne, postanowili szybko załatwić sprawę i jak najszybciej stąd uciec.

Heine starał się nie myśleć o tej rzezi na podłodze i skierował się prosto do pokoju, gdzie powinna czekać na nich walizka. Przysiągł sobie, że jeśli jej nie znajdą, to powiesi tego starego prosiaka za jaja i wypatroszy. I Badou. Tak przy okazji.

– To tutaj – wskazał Badou, ożywiając się trochę.

Przyjrzeli się tabliczce. Gabinet trzysta trzy. Doktor Josef Menele. Heine zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął kluczyk, który otrzymali od zleceniodawcy pojeba i wsunął go do zamka. Zatrzask kliknął cicho i wpuścił ich do środka.

Było to miejsce zupełnie nienaruszone, jakby ktoś dopiero co wyszedł, pozostawiając wszystko w idealnym, uporządkowanym stanie na następny dzień pracy. Na biurku widniały stosy dokumentów do podpisania, kilka karteczek z ważnymi informacjami, jakieś wykresy, pojemnik na długopisy i ramka ze zdjęciem małej dziewczynki w żółtej sukience. Heine przyjrzał się jej roześmianej buzi, która tak bardzo nie pasowała do całej tej sytuacji na zewnątrz.

W czasie gdy Badou szukał walizki, on wziął do ręki leżącą na wierzchu niebieską teczkę i zaczął przewracać jej zawartość. Czuł jak narasta w nim gniew, napotykając wzrokiem analizy badań genetycznych i wyniki eksperymentów, które niekoniecznie dobrze się kończyły. Zdjęcia przyprawiły go o mdłości.

– Mamy to – Badou wyciągnął spod stołu teczkę, którą mięli zdobyć i położył na blacie, przewracając zdjęcie. – To co, sprawdzamy co staruch ukrywał? – pomachał brwiami, a w oku zabłyszczała mu niezdrowa wścibskość i radość z wykonanego zadania.

– Byle szybko – rzucił Heine, któremu już było wszystko jedno. Najważniejsze, że mogli zaraz stąd wypierdalać i zapomnieć o całej tej farsie.

Rudzielec z racji tego, że był mistrzem włamywania, pogrzebał przy zamku i bez trudu otworzył teczkę, obnażając jej zawartość. Spojrzeli oboje to na siebie to na jej wnętrze.  
W środku znajdował się laptop i… trzy strzykawki z połyskującym, neonowo-żółtym płynem.

– Co za ściemniacz. Wiedziałem, że to jakiś wałek. Wygląda na srogi towar, może nowy narkotyk? W życiu nie widziałem takiej substancji. A ty? – Gdy Heine pokręcił głową, zamyślił się na dłużej. – A może, co gorsza, to gówno zamienia ich w te potwory?

Tym razem ani jednemu, ani drugiemu nie przypadła ta wizja to do gustu.

– Nie chcę żeby po naszym świecie latały żywe trupy, co to, to nie! – Badou pokręcił głową szybko, chcąc wyrzucić ten obraz z głowy.

– Będziemy musieli się zastanowić, co z tym zrobić. Może skontaktujemy się z babcią Lizzy albo górą? Kto wie, co za badania te świry tu prowadziły. Może więcej info jest na laptopie. Teczkę też zabieramy – zaproponował Heine, mocno rozczarowany i zaniepokojony całą sytuacją.

– Kurde, będzie trzeba. Ja jebie! Tyle forsy w kanał! – Badou zatrzasnął wieko, nie kryjąc zawodu. – No nic. Może rząd nam wypłaci niezłą sumkę za tajne śledztwo, jeśli wyniknie z tego coś dobrego. Swoją drogą, nieźle to spieprzyli, skoro po całej wyspie tułają się zastępy z piekła rodem.

Coś trzasnęło na korytarzu. Zamarli oboje, zapominając jak się oddycha. Ich serca pracujące jak na razie na jałowym biegu przyspieszyły nagle przez trucht do sprintu.  
Bojąc się wyjrzeć osobiście, Heine wystawił za drzwi delikatnie swoją srebrną broń, w której odbijała się sytuacja na korytarzu.

Z jednego zombiaka zrobiła się nagle sześcioosobowa grupa, która przepchnęła się przez drzwi i stanęła w miejscu, gdy postukiwanie pierwszego ustało.

– Musiał ich zwabić ten hałas. Trzeba było gnoja zapierdolić jak była okazja – jęknął Heine.

– Tym razem to ty koncertowo spierdoliłeś – szepnął mu Badou do ucha, upychając walizkę do swojego plecaka.  
Zmierzyli się morderczymi spojrzeniami.

– To co, myślisz, żeby się przywitać czy cichaczem wycofać? Bo chyba nie będziemy siedzieć tu do usranej śmierci? – zapytał Heine wiedząc, że zaraz wszystko i tak się jebnie. Poczuł adrenalinę i niepokój zarazem. Kerberos wewnątrz niego znów wydał zadowolony pomruk, tym samym udzielając mu krzty swojej mocy. Poczuł, jak przelewa się ona w jego żyłach, jak próbuje dostać się tam, gdzie ma zakaz wstępu. Wytrącało go to powoli z równowagi.

– Wiesz, że ja jestem nieśmiały – powiedział Badou, nie kryjąc zdenerwowania. – Wybieram plan B. Spróbujemy wydostać się innym wyjściem.  
Otworzyli drzwi i wyszli powoli, obserwując potwory z bronią w gotowości. Byli spowici mrokiem i kreatury nie zwróciły na nich uwagi. Stąpając ostrożnie, by nie napotkać żadnych przeszkód, wycofywali się do przeciwległego wyjścia na kolejną klatkę schodową.

Wtem jakiś szary cień wyłonił się z ciemności. Heine nie był w stanie zareagować, ale stojący obok Badou tak. Rozległo się przekleństwo, huk wystrzału i ułamek sekundy światła, gdy twarz trupa rozorał pocisk wystrzelony z lufy parę centymetrów od jego czoła. Nawet tłumik nie zdołał całkowicie zniwelować dźwięku.

Przekrwione ślepia umarlaków skierowały się prosto na nich. Z rozwartych ust wyrwało się przeraźliwe charczenie.

Nie mieli już wyboru. Zaczęli biec.

Przebili się przez drzwi, które z hukiem uderzyły o boczne ściany, nie chcąc się zatrzymać nawet na sekundę.

Wpadli w sam środek piekła.

Całą klatkę schodową zajmowały zombiaki, które jeszcze nie wybudzone z letargu, popatrzyły na nich nieprzytomnie. Potem sytuacja całkowicie wymknęła się spod kontroli.

– Heineeee! – wrzasnął Badou, który poślizgnął się na skapanej w posadzce krwi i nieuchronnie leciał właśnie na barierkę klatki schodowej, przelatując przez nią głową w dół.

W ostatniej chwili Heine chwycił go za kurtkę i nadludzkim wysiłkiem szarpnął tak, że zamiast spaść w dół, Badou wylądował na piętrze niżej, drąc się przy tym jakby go kto zarzynał. Tłum nieumarłych już prawie dopadł Heine, ale ten również skoczył przez barierkę, unikając kontaktu. Nie musząc się już hamować, w półobrocie sprzątnął kilku z nich, serwując im kulki w łeb. Wylądował na ziemi i przeturlał się, chwytając Badou za kark i stawiając do pionu.

– Dzięki… Było blisko… – sapnął Badou, mając w głowie swoją śmierć i mózg na parterze.

Heine nagle zobaczył coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Ręka mężczyzny była cała we krwi.

– Użarł mnie skurwiel. Jak wylazł z ciemności – rzekł Badou w odpowiedzi na wzrok przyjaciela, zrywając się znów do biegu. Krzywił się nieznacznie, owijając wokół rany kawałek wyciągniętego zza pasa bandaża. – Pojebane to. Ej, nie patrz tak, nic mi nie będzie.

Ale Heine nie mógł się uspokoić. Nie po tym, co nagle sobie przypomniał ze zdjęć, które wertował w niebieskiej teczce.

Każdy badany obiekt miał na sobie takie same rany na ciele. Jakby ich ktoś dotkliwie pogryzł. Każdy z nich leżał potem martwy w klatce pełnej krwi, tocząc z ust pianę, z oczami wykręconymi w głąb czaszki.  
Jedne drzwi obok wyszły z zawiasów, gdy na korytarz wbiegło kilka kolejnych szalejących potworów. Nie mieli czasu dłużej dyskutować i uciekali, przemykając korytarzami, zgarniając za sobą jeszcze większy pościg, który obijał się o ściany i dyszał szaleńczo. Nie wiedzieli nawet, dokąd zmierzają. Schodzili coraz niżej mając nadzieję, że znajdą wyjście z budynku. Strzelali, gdy któryś z zombiaków zastąpił im drogę. Wszystko działo się szybko i spontanicznie, aż w końcu udało im się dostać do jakiegoś garażu, gdzie stało zaparkowane, towarowe auto. Heine zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i zastawił metalową szafą, która prawie od razu wygięła się do wewnątrz pomieszczenia, gdy uderzyła w nie masa martwych ciał.

– Kurwa, długo nie wytrzyma! – krzyknął do Badou, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej on powie coś pocieszającego.

– My też.

Heine spojrzał na przyjaciela, który patrzył z przerażeniem na ogromne garażowe drzwi, lekko uchylone od podłogi, przez które w łunie światła sięgały do środka tysiące przegniłych rąk. Byli zamknięci w czterech ścianach.

Jedynym ich ratunkiem było wnętrze samochodu, do którego wsiedli. Wytłumione miejsce dawało absurdalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Chałstami brali powietrze, próbując się uspokoić.  
Dopiero teraz dotarło do Heine, jak wielkim błędem było posłuchanie Badou. Gdyby tylko był bardziej stanowczy! Gdyby choć raz posłuchał siebie, a nie leciał na każde jego skinienie! To wszystko jego wina!

Jak wtedy… he, he, he… – zaśmiał się potwór w jego czaszce.

– Hej, Heinuś.

Albinos spojrzał na przyjaciela i zamarł, porażony tym, co zobaczył.

Żyły na rękach Badou i szyi od strony zranionego ramienia przybrały czarny kolor. Kropelki potu pokryły jego twarz, do której przylepiły się rude kosmki włosów. Jego przyjaciel był teraz prawie tak samo blady jak on sam.

– Co robisz taką minę, aż taki jestem straszny? – zaśmiał się rudzielec, aż za dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Patrzył na swoją drżącą dłoń, więc widział, co się dzieje. – Nawet fajnie to wygląda. Jak tatuaż…

– Nie rób sobie jaj! – warknął Heine, już nie na żarty zaniepokojony.

– Hej, luzuj majty. Wyjdziemy z tego.

Heine bardzo chciał mu wierzyć, ale nie potrafił. Coś w nim się zapadało. Coś spychało go w otchłań paniki.

– Nie wierzysz mi, co? To może się założymy. – Badou uśmiechnął się, choć całą twarz miał napiętą z bólu. – Jak przeżyjemy, chcę dostać buziaka.

Heine wyrwało się rozbawione parsknięcie.

– Co ty bredzisz? To gówno już wyżarło ci mózg? – Albinos jakby się ocknął. To mu pomogło. Wziął się w garść i sięgając pod kierownicę, wyrwał część plastiku i wyciągnął kable. Zawsze podglądał, jak robił to Badou i spróbował to powtórzyć.

– Bu-zia-ka – powtórzył słabo rudzielec.

– Tylko potem nie płacz – powiedział Heine i łącząc odpowiednie przewody, odpalił auto. Silnik zabrzęczał głośno, a światła samochodu rozświetliły pomieszczenie. Usiadł na siedzeniu i chwycił kierownicę.  
Tak, to się nie może tak skończyć, pomyślał.

– Chwyć się czegoś – ostrzegł Heine i oblizał spierzchnięte usta, wciskając do deski pedał gazu. Samochód ruszył z piskiem opon prosto na blaszaną ścianę, która już uginała się pod naporem z zewnątrz. W tej samej chwili, co uderzyli w stal, szafa podtrzymująca drzwi upadła na ziemię i do pomieszczenia wlało się kilkanaście truposzy.

Samochód rozerwał blachę z głośnym pęknięciem i przejechał do ciałach, które znalazły się akurat pod kołami. Heine włączył wycieraczki, które ścierały krew z szyby. Pojazd brnął do przodu, potrącając kolejne znajdujące się na drodze zombiaki. Znaleźli się w olbrzymim hangarze wypełnionym trupami w kitlach. Z przerażeniem odkryli, że każde z przejazdów było zablokowane przez rozszalały tłum. Próbowali przedrzeć się przez niego, ale w końcu koła nie wyrobiły. Wkręciło się w nie za dużo zmiażdżonego mięsa i złamanych kości, ślizgając się w kałużach krwi. Zaczęli kręcić się w kółko, aż w końcu stanęli w miejscu, zatrzymani przez inny, wywrócony na środku samochód. Nieumarli zbliżali się do ciężarówki ze wszystkich stron.

– Ja pierdolę – Badou resztkami sił próbował odpalić ostatnią znalezioną w kieszeni fajkę, ale skończył mu się gaz w zapalniczce. – Nie kurwa, nie zniosę tego!

– Hej! – krzyknął Haine, ale za późno. Z przerażeniem patrzył, jak przyjaciel otwiera drzwi i wyskakuje na zewnątrz – HEJ! – przeskoczył siedzenie i zeskoczył zaraz za Badou, nie wiedząc, co ten zamierza. Nawet nie zdążył go zwymyślać, w panice sięgając po nowy zestaw amunicji.

– To co, ktoś ma ognia? – Rudzielec wymierzył pistolety w najbliższe zombiaki. – Nie? – ryknął na najbliższego truposza. – To szkoda. – I nacisnął spust.

Oboje strzelali do chordy potworów, choć Badou ze zdecydowanie większą zaciętością. Co prawda Heine wiedział, że zawsze tracił panowanie nad sobą, gdy nie mógł sobie zapalić, ale tym razem wyjątkowo mu odjebało. Darł się i śrutował nadgniłe ciała, wymieniając naboje jak zawodowy kowboj. Wyzywał trupy od najgorszych ścierw, aż Heine uszy więdły. Broniąc swoich pleców, udało im się przemieścić kawałek dalej pod ścianę, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do innego, przeszklonego pomieszczenia. Nie mając lepszych opcji, Heine w ostatniej chwili zaciągnął tam Badou, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Zatrzasnął drzwi, przekręcił zamek i spojrzał, jak dziki tłum napiera na nie i na szybę, w której kątach zaczynały pojawiać się pajączki pęknięć.

– Ej… Jeszcze kilku… mogłem odstrzelić… – Sprawdził ilość naboi w pistolecie i jęknął. Został jeden. – Co za…

Ale Badou nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. Zachwiał się i gdyby nie Heine, upadłby na ziemię. – Jasny gwint… ale kaszana… – Cały drżał. Z pomocą przyjaciela usiadł pod ścianą. Wyglądał, jakby już jedną nogą znajdował się w grobie.

Heine myślał gorączkowo, ale nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio… tak się bał. Przez głowę przeleciały mu obrazy z przeszłości. Wszystko miało odcień czerni i czerwieni. Zagryzł usta.

Przecież to się nie mogło tak skończyć… Nie mogło!

Drzwi coraz głośniej skrzypiały, a szyba wydawała coraz więcej niepokojących dźwięków. Truposze w każdej chwili mogły pokonać dzielące ich metry. Badou widząc to westchnął i włożył sobie do gęby ostatniego papierosa.

– Jak umierać, to tylko z fajką w ryju. Odpalisz?

– Nie umrzesz tu.

– Heine…

– Nie!

 _Tik, tak, tik, tak… On zaraz zdechnie. To go zjada od środka…_ – rozbawiony pies dyszał mu nad ramieniem.

RYJ! - wrzasnął Heine w swojej głowie

Chwycił się za włosy i szarpnął za nie, próbując uspokoić oszalałe myśli. Hałas przy szybie i drzwiach go rozpraszał. Nieumarli tłoczyli się licznie, mażąc szkło czerwonymi smugami. To była kwestia minut, aż przedrą się do środka.

Kątem oka widział, jak Badou go intensywnie obserwuje, słabnąc z każdą chwilą. Heine nie był w stanie na to patrzeć.

– Jebać. Dawaj to – wycharczał Badou, a z kącika ust popłynęła mu krew, którą musiał odkaszlnąć.

– Co? – Heine spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

– Ten towar złoty. Może przynajmniej będę miał niezły odlot.

Albinos przypomniał sobie połyskującą, żółtą substancję, która spoczywała w czarnej aktówce.

– Nie wiemy co to jest. Co jeśli…

– Jak stanę się jednym z nich to odstrzel mi łeb.

– Badou!

Ale mężczyzna stracił przytomność. Heine chwycił go za ramię, ale przyjaciel nie zareagował.

Lód wypełnił mu żołądek, a serce się zatrzymało. Wtedy puściły mu już wszystkie hamulce. Nie miał w końcu nic do stracenia. Szarpnął za plecak na plecach przyjaciela i wyjął walizkę. Otworzył ją i chwycił jedną ze strzykawek.

Wtedy było tak samo. Jego wybór miał wszystko zmienić, miał zdobyć moc, która mogła ocalić Lily… Lecz jedynym co osiągnął, było skazanie siebie na wieczne wyrzuty sumienia i przekleństwo, które siedziało mu teraz w głowie. Umarła, bo pozwolił przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Rozerwał ją na kawałki własnymi rękami…

– Jeśli to były twoje ostatnie słowa, to masz to jak w banku… – szepnął już sam do siebie i drżącą ręką wbił igłę, wstrzykując złoty płyn do krwioobiegu, aż do ostatniej kropelki.

Być może to był koniec. Nawet nie wiedział, czy serce Badou jeszcze biło. Wezbrał w nim żal i wściekłość. Zupełnie jak wtedy, te kilkanaście lat temu.

Drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów i padły z łoskotem na ziemię, pozwalając wtargnąć do pomieszczenia rzeszy potworów. Amunicji nie starczyłoby nawet na kilku z nich. Nic mu już nie zostało. Obrócił się do rozszalałego tłumu, całkowicie pozbawiony możliwości.

_No dalej, szefie! Na co czekasz?! No już! Spuść mnie ze smyczy! ZEJDŹ MI Z DROGI!_

Heine zamknął oczy. Pogrążając się w bezsilności i rozpaczy, wycofał się i zapadał w ciemność.

***

Badou w pewnym momencie naprawdę zapragnął umrzeć. Napierdalała go każda komórka ciała, a w mózg wbijało milion zaostrzonych prętów. Wrzątek płynął w żyłach, trawiąc wnętrzności. Biel przysłoniła wzrok, gdy gałki oczne wbiły się w głąb czaszki. Chciał wyć, ale żadne mięśnie nie chciały go słuchać, drżąc w agonii.

W pewnym momencie poczuł taką błogość, jakby naprawdę opuścił swoje ciało. Przeraził się tym, ale również odetchnął, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że musi odkaszlnąć. Rozkleił powoli powieki. Ujrzał swoje nadgryzione ramię, które regenerowało się w zatrważający sposób. Czerń wtapiała się w jego skórę, znikając bez śladu. Substancja którą wstrzyknął mu Heine najwyraźniej zadziałała. Odrętwienie ręki i zawroty głowy ustępowały z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem serca, które rozprowadzało płyn po obiegu krwionośnych. Mógł już porządnie złapać oddech i wyostrzyło mu się widzenie. Czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby zmartwychwstał.

Jego wzrok skupił się na wpadających do pomieszczenia umarlakach, ale zaraz jednak zawiesił go na mężczyźnie, który stał miedzy nim, a stadem wygłodniałych bestii.  
Rozszarpując je na strzępy.

Gołymi rękami wyrywając całe kawałki mięsa.

Przełknął ślinę, dobrze pamiętając tego Heine z przeszłości. Bez kontroli, bez zahamowań. Zupełnie jakby patrzył na dzikie zwierzę, a nie na człowieka. Poczuł dreszcz, nie mogąc oderwać od tego wzroku.  
Potwory rzucały się na niego, szarpały za ubrania i kąsały. Charczał na nie, wabiąc je do siebie, a potem wyrywał im kończyny albo miażdżył głowy. Poruszał się z nadludzką szybkością, jego mięśnie pękały i regenerowały się jednocześnie, gdy przekraczały własne granice. Ręce aż po same łokcie ociekały mu czerwoną posoką, a usta wykrzywione były w upiornym uśmiechu, jakby niesamowicie dobrze się bawił, odprawiając ten makabryczny taniec. Śmiał się i pławił w swym dziele jak upiorny rzeźnik z jakiegoś horroru. Nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać. Był tu najgroźniejszym drapieżnikiem.  
Chwilę to trwało, zanim wściekły Heine zdołał przechylić szalę poza pomieszczenie i wyszedł do hangaru. Tam rozpoczął prawdziwą masakrę, od której Badou odwrócił wzrok. Widok zmasakrowanych ciał w końcu sprawił, że jego żołądek się zbuntował. Szok spowodowany ozdrowieniem jeszcze go nie opuścił, dlatego siedział dalej, chcąc uspokoić nerwy i drżenie rąk. Musiał ruszyć głową. Wrzaski potworów i warknięcia albinosa długo odbijały się echem od ścian.

W pewnym momencie zrobiło się cicho.

Czy to był koniec? Co się działo z Heine? Jak do tego doszło, że zamiast jego oczu ujrzał parę białych ślepi?  
Badou chciał znać odpowiedzi na te pytania, więc podniósł się i powoli poczłapał do futryny wywarzonych drzwi. Nie odzyskał jeszcze wszystkich sił, ale tyle wystarczyło, by stanąć w progu. Widok zmroził go do szpiku kości.

Heine stał nieruchomo na kopcu usypanym z ciał. Górował nad nimi, patrząc w sufit, cały spływając krwią. Jego puste białe oczy były szeroko otwarte, a włosy obklejone i sterczące na wszystkie strony. Badou przełknął ślinę.

Wtedy mężczyzna obrócił się do niego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, lecz chwilę później wyszczerzyła się w szyderczym uśmiechu. Zbiegł po trupach, których kości pękały pod naporem jego ciała i podszedł do niego bardzo blisko.

– E… Ziemia do Heine…? – zapytał niepewnie Badou, który był kompletnie zdezorientowany i zszokowany skalą działań przyjaciela. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł swąd śmierci, który oblepiał ciało mężczyzny i dłoń chwytającą go za przód koszulki. Przemówił głosem zupełnie zniekształconym i obcym.

– Jednak nie zdechłeś?

To zdecydowanie nie był Heine.

Badou wziął się jednak w garść i w końcu opanował drżenie rąk.

Albinos oblizał się lubieżnie, patrząc na niego dziko i przerażająco.

– Nie rozumiem jak on może się powstrzymać, skoro tak bardzo cię pragnie…

Badou zamarł, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc to, co usłyszał. To coś siedzące w Heine zaśmiało się rozbawione.

– Co, nie wiedziałeś, że gra w tęczowej brygadzie? Doprawdy… Żyć mu się zachciało… Schował kły i zaczął wieść żałosną i pospolitą egzystencję. Nuuudy… Rzygam tą jego miłością do ciebie.

Do Badou dopiero to docierało. Każde słowo trawił, równocześnie próbując poradzić sobie z patrzeniem na tego obcego Heine. Również chwycił go za zakrwawioną koszulkę, mając dość tej farsy.

– Chyba coś ci się pomieszało, szajbusie.

Mężczyzna szarpnął nim z nadludzką siłą i uderzył o ścianę tak mocno, że zrobiło mu się biało przed oczami. Poczuł uścisk na szyi, który utrudniał mu wzięcie oddechu. Nie było mowy, by udało mu się uwolnić.

– Ciekawe co mi zrobi, jak się dowie, że się trochę zabawiliśmy, co? Jak myślisz?

Badou zamarł, gdy Heine polizał go po skroni i przysunął usta do jego ucha.

– Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy sobie to wyobrażał… Jak się rżniecie…

Badou poczuł jak biodra mężczyzny przypierają go do muru i ocierają się zachłannie o jego krocze. Pod materiałem poczuł twarde i ciepłe przyrodzenie. Przełknął ślinę, próbując uspokoić falę różnorakich uczuć, które przelewały się przez jego ciało. Od gorąca po lód.

– Wezmę cię tak, jak on nigdy nawet nie spróbuje…

Kropla potu spłynęła rudzielcowi po skroni, gdy wolną ręką sięgnął ostrożnie po pistolet i wykorzystując to, że demoniczny Heine namiętnie onanizował się o niego przez materiał, dysząc mu w kark, przysunął lufę do jego szczęki.

Albinos znieruchomiał i odsunął się, bardzo tym faktem rozbawiony i zaskoczony. Białe białka wpatrywały się w Badou szaleńczo.

– Serio, taka odmowa? Pęknie mu serce… I co? Strzelisz mu w czachę? Bez jaj… A jak go zabijesz?

Badou zawahał się, poddany wątpliwościom. Mógł się tylko modlić, by czarny scenariusz się nie ziścił.

– Jeszcze mi za to podziękuje – uśmiechnął się blado i pociągnął za spust.


	4. Rozdział 4

Heine leżał na mokrej ziemi otoczony bezdenną ciemnością. Co ciekawe, zawsze mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć swoje ciało i odbicie w wodzie. Chodził w kółko albo siedział, patrząc przed siebie, uporczywie próbując dostrzec coś poza mrokiem. Czas ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Nawet nie chciał się domyślać, co się dzieje tam, na zewnątrz. Najchętniej nigdy by tam nie wracał. Próbował zobojętnieć. Wściekłość wywołana bezsilnością toczyła się przez niego i czuł się jak ciota, która schowała się w cieniu. Warczał na siebie, próbując zrobić porządek w swojej głowie i sercu, które nie zwolniło nawet na sekundę. Które pulsowało czymś, czego nie chciał czuć.

Usiadł i wplótł ręce we włosy, pociągając mocno za końcówki, chcąc otrzeźwieć. Niepokój trawił mu wnętrzności. Przed oczami migała mu twarz Lily i Badou, a czasami jego zamazane odbicie na posadzce. Odbicie, które do złudzenia przypominało mu o demonie. Wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia, gdy się odezwało.

_\- Daj głos, pieseczku. HAU_

Trupio białe dłonie wyrosły spod wody i chwytając go za ubranie, wciągnęły na drugą stronę pod taflę. Świat wywrócił się do góry nogami, choć nic się nie zmienił. Tym razem było ich dwóch.

Siedząc naprzeciwko siebie patrzyli sobie w oczy. Dwaj mężczyźni wyglądający tak samo. Sami pośrodku niczego.

Heine milczał oszołomiony, podczas gdy twarz demona wykrzywiła się w niesmaku.

– _Jak tam samopoczucie? Urocze miejsce, nie? Sam je dla mnie zbudowałeś._

Jego kopia wstała i rozkładając ręce próbowała objąć całą przestrzeń.

– _Nienawidzę tej jebanej klatki!_ – wrzasnął z szaleńczym śmiechem.

– Zasługujesz na nią. – W Heine zaczęło wrzeć. Nigdy nie zapomni, co ten szaleniec zrobił Lily i jego braciom, gdy ocknął się pierwszy raz po straceniu przez niego przytomności. Przejął jego ciało, by się zabawić,  
by porozrywać ich dla rozrywki i pławić się w jego rozpaczy. Był szalony, nic więcej.

– _Zasługuję…? No wiesz... Po tym co dla ciebie zrobiłem…? Przecież ją uratowałem, tak, jak chciałeś! Uwolniłem ją od cierpienia!_

Zanim Heine znów zdążył dać się sprowokować, nagle coś pojął. Wstał, próbując opanować drżenie. Skoro są tu razem, to znaczy, że…

– Czemu tu jesteś? Co się tam stało?

Demon zaśmiał się, rozbawiony widokiem jego przejętej miny.

– _Nie potrzebujesz mnie, nie chcesz, nienawidzisz… A jednak zamieniłeś się miejscami. Jak jesteś w ciemnej dupie, to nagle mam dla ciebie pracować?!_

– Nie myśl, że ci za to podziękuję – warknął.

– _A twoja ruda panienka powinna. Przyznam, że nawet ja mam przez ciebie na niego ochotę. Czujesz, jakie to pojebane?_

Heine chwycił go za kołnierz i przyciągnął. Adrenalina i wkurw osiągnęły u niego poziom krytyczny. Prawie go uderzył, ale w tej samej chwili coś sobie uświadomił.  
Badou żył. Ulga jaką poczuł musiała odbijać się w jego oczach, bo demon jęknął ogarnięty mdłościami.

– _Zaraz puszczę pawia. Ciekawe jaką jeszcze staniesz się ciotą trzymając się z tym fagasem. Szkoda tylko, że odstrzelił ci łeb. Biedaczysko… Chyba go przerosło twoje uczucie do niego. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś jego miny_ – uśmiechnął się, pławiąc się w drażnieniu swojego oryginału.

– Co mu nagadałeś? – zapytał Heine, zmrożony lękiem. Bał się zadać pytania o to, co mógł mu zrobić, skoro Badou odważył się na taki… krok. Przeszyła go igła bólu.

– _Samą prawdę, Heinuś. Samą prawdę…_ – wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

Puścił swoją kopię i odsunął się. Miał go dość. I tego miejsca też. Musiał wracać. Musiał wiedzieć, co się stało.

– _No nie, szefie, już mnie opuszczasz?!_ – Demon wyczuł, że atmosfera się zmieniła – _Pogadajmy jeszcze! Sam widzisz, że można tu oszaleć!_ – wrzasnął nieludzko, ogarnięty jakimś amokiem. Śmiał się przy tym urywanym śmiechem.

– Nawet mi cię nie żal – rzekł Heine z obrzydzeniem i ignorując wrzaski oraz ostatnią próbę jego zatrzymania, rozpłynął się, znikając z tego świata i opuszczając wyjącego potwora.

***

Heine powoli rozkleił powieki. Wrócił do swojej głowy i ciała, które kołysało się to na lewo, to na prawo, niesione przez przygarbione plecy Badou. Poczuł jego zapach i ciepło, zupełnie jak w jakimś nierealnym śnie. Szli między blokami, a słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Wokół nie było żywej duszy, musieli więc nadal znajdować się na wyspie.

– Heine?! – Rudzielec wyczuł, że mięśnie przyjaciela się napinają. Podszedł do najbliższego betonowego murku i zrzucił z pleców ciężar, stając przed nim i łapiąc go za ramiona. – Dobra, jak się nazywasz? Ile widzisz palców? Ile jest dwa plus dwa?

Albinos patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Zielone oko błyszczało, a czoło marszczyło się z niepokoju. Dotykał go po twarzy i mówił, ale w ogóle nie potrafił się na tym skupić. Choć wyglądał okropnie, całe ubranie mając poszarpane i zakrwawione, a rude włosy skołtunione i sterczące na wszystkie strony to i tak… nie potrafił pojąć jak bardzo się cieszy, że widzi go zdrowego. Musiał mieć bardzo tępy wyraz twarzy, bo przyjaciel spanikował.

– Matko, uszkodziłem ci mózg, wiedziałem! – Badou wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał stracić zmysły. – Kurwa, wiedziałem, żeby tego nie robić!

Heine uśmiechnął się, ogarnięty ulgą i jakimś dziwnym czuciem, które bez jego pozwolenia poruszyło jego rękami i chwyciło twarz przyjaciela w dłonie.

– Dzięki Bogu – szepnął i przyciągając go do siebie, złączył ich usta.

Była to zaledwie chwila, w której oboje znieruchomieli, nie do końca pojmując, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Równie szybko Heine odsunął się od niego i wstał, czując, jak pali go twarz, a serce wręcz oszalało z emocji. Ruszył przodem, nie mając odwagi nawet się odwrócić. Słyszał, że Badou wstał i poszedł za nim, ale nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, aż do motorówki, gdzie wymienili jedynie kilka uprzejmości.

Ale chujnia, pomyślał Heine, kwasząc się na swoje zachowanie. Teraz to dopiero wszystko się pojebało. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Nie mógł jednak tego żałować.

Badou odpalił motorówkę, również unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Płynęli w ciszy, aż do momentu, gdy niebo przeszyła nienaturalna błyskawica światła.

Odwrócili się w chwili, gdy doszedł do nich huk wybuchu. Wprost do nieba uniosła się chmura dymu, zawisając nad wyspą jak płonący w ogniu grzyb. Ciepły wiatr uderzył ich w twarz. Wszystko wokół zadrżało i nasyciło powietrze gorącem i spalenizną. Miasto za nimi zniknęło, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zwęglone zgliszcza.

– Ja-pier-do-lę – szepnął Badou, podsumowując tym wszystkie myśli Heine. – Jebać to. Nigdy kurwa więcej nie biorę żadnego zlecenia. NIGDY. Idę na emeryturę.

Reszta drogi upłynęła znów na milczeniu, każdego z nich pogrążając w myślach o spłonięciu żywcem, gdyby przypłynęli na wyspę dzień później. Nawet to, że cała patologia jaka się na niej znajdowała została starta z powierzchni ziemi nie potrafiła uspokoić ich myśli pod tytułem „co by było gdyby…”.

Na brzegu zastali wielu mieszkańców miasta, którzy wpatrywali się w płonący horyzont i wytykali palcami szarą chmurę, która powoli rozmywała się na wszystkie strony. Sami również zrobili niezłą furorę, przypływając z tamtych rejonów, do tego od góry do dołu umorusani w zeschniętej krwi. Kilku mężczyzn próbowało ich zagadać, ale nie mięli najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę. Badou za informację „nie chcecie wiedzieć” wyżebrał paczkę papierosów i z namaszczeniem od razu jednego odpalił. Nieznajomi nawet nie mięli serca się oburzyć, widząc szczęście rudzielca.

– Witaj zdzireczko – Badou wciągnął dym do płuc, jakby brał pierwszy od dawna oddech świeżego powietrza. – Jezusku, moje płucka kwilą ze szczęścia.

Heine uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz potem znowu przygasł. Przyjaciel dostrzegł to kątem oka i również spoważniał. Idąc w stronę hotelu, gdzie zostawili pożyczone auto, postanowił przerwać ciszę.

– Te, i jak z twoją głową? – zapytał Badou ostrożnie.

– W porządku. – Heine wzruszył ramionami, ale w głębi siebie wiedział, że to dopiero początek przesłuchania. Wolał mieć je już za sobą.

– Dokucza ci często ten zjeb?

Albinos spiął się, wewnętrznie zaczynając się denerwować.

– Teraz siedzi cicho.

– Może rozjaśnisz mi trochę sytuację? Tylko bez ściemy i rozklejania. Bo wiesz… Miałem niemałą niespodziankę.

Heine wziął głęboki wdech i czując, że jest mu coś winny, zaczął opowiadać. Powrót do przeszłości zawsze bolał tak samo. Nie wiedział, jak Badou na to wszystko zareaguje, ale po tym, co się dziś wydarzyło nie wyobrażał sobie tego przemilczeć. Zwłaszcza teraz.

– Chciałem… Być silniejszy – powiedział cicho, z zakłopotaniem pocierając żelastwo schowane pod bandażem na swojej szyi. – Chciałem się wyrwać z tego piekła, ocalić kogoś na kim mi zależało. Lily… – urwał wiedząc, że Badou słyszy o niej z jego ust po raz pierwszy. – Była dla mnie jak siostra. Patrzenie na to jak cierpi… – próbował ubrać w słowa to, co chciał wyjaśnić – Jak pewnie słyszałeś, byliśmy obiektami stworzonymi z probówek, testowanymi pod względem wytrzymałości fizycznej i psychicznej. Torturowano nas, kazano walczyć z hordą zmutowanych potworów lub między sobą, codziennie nakładając potworniejsze przeciążenia. To było niekończące się piekielne koło. Dlatego w laboratorium zgodziłem się na coś... – Właściwie nie wiedział, co sobie tamtego dnia myślał. – Zaproponowano mi zostanie czymś na wzór lidera, kimś kto pociągnie za sznurki innych, takich samych jak ja. Jednocześnie dalej miałem pozostać na smyczy. Miałem to gdzieś i myślałem… że będę w stanie to opanować.

Badou milczał, wypalając fajkę za fajką. Heine kontynuował.

– Istniało jednak ryzyko. Testowany obiekt musiał współgrać z implantem. Eksperymenty prowadzono na różnych ludziach i mutantach, ale żaden nie wytrzymywał psychicznie. Stawali się bezmyślnymi potworami. Myślałem, że jestem lepszy…. – Zagryzł wargę. – Wśród moich pobratymców to często się działo. Kiedy strach w nas narastał, słyszeliśmy szepty z tyłu głowy. Mówiły, by czerpać z tego przyjemność, że ona zabije przerażenie. Mówiły „wcisnę za ciebie ten guzik”, ale gdy tylko mu na to pozwalałeś, zapadała ciemność. Nigdy się temu nie poddałem i patrzyłem jak moi przyjaciele zatracali się w szaleństwie, które ukoić mogła tylko śmierć. Lily była na skraju przekroczenia tej granicy, dlatego… nie widząc innego rozwiązania przyjąłem ofertę. Wierzyłem, że to ją uratuje. Obudziłem się po wszystkim, zupełnie niczego nieświadomy. Ten demon nikogo nie oszczędził. Wtedy myślałem, że zostałem sam.

Szli chwilę w milczeniu. Heine wiedział, że Badou rozważa jego słowa zdanie po zdaniu. Mógł się tylko domyślać, jaki będzie miał do tego stosunek. Dodał jeszcze kilka słów.

– Teraz już wiem, jak trzymać nad nim kontrolę, choć nie dam gwarancji, że czegoś nie wymyśli. W każdym razie widziałeś, do czego został stworzony… Mam nadzieję… – zawahał się, czy kończyć, ale jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać, kierowany ciekawością – …że nie zrobił ci krzywdy.

Badou nie odpowiadał, co Heine bał się interpretować. Znaleźli się już na parkingu przed hotelem, gdzie powinien stać ich samochód, ale został po nim tylko szkielet na cegłach. Jakoś oboje nie potrafili się tym przejąć, zbyt zmęczeni by coś wymyślić.

– Wkurwił mnie.

– Co? – zapytał Heine.

– Ten szajbus. Serio, bałem się, że się nie ockniesz.

Albinos patrzył przed siebie i powiedział na głos coś, czego nie chciał.

– Mała strata.

Badou odwrócił się do niego gwałtowanie. Wyraźnie nie spodobała mu się jego wypowiedź.

– Bez takich mi tu.

– Co? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jestem potworem? Ciebie również mógł… Wiesz dobrze, że gdyby nie ja, tej całej wojny by nie było. – Heine miał dość. W końcu chyba dostał od Badou kulką w łeb? Miał dość udawania, że wszystko jest okej.

– Gdyby nie ty, nigdy by się nie skończyła, nie widzisz tego? Tak samo jak to, że wydostaliśmy się z tej wyspy – Badou dźgnął go palcem – I nie podobał mi się.

– Co ci się nie podobało? – warknął zmęczony.

– Pocałunek.

Heine spiął się i wstrzymał oddech, zdziwiony zmianą tematu. Stał ostrożnie na tym cienkim lodzie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Badou go na niego wepchnął.

– Trzeba było nie zawierać głupich umów. – Albinos spróbował obrócić to w żart, by rozluźnić atmosferę, ale Badou nie wiedzieć czemu tylko bardziej się zezłościł.

– Nawet mnie nie wkurwiaj. – Jego stalowe spojrzenie jasno dało mu do zrozumienia, że nie może się wycofać z tej rozmowy.

Heine nie wiedział, o co mu dokładnie chodziło, dlatego milczał, wyczekując jakiegoś wyjaśnienia. Może o to, co nagadał mu ten szajbus? Ale tu mógł tylko zgadywać. Ostatecznie próbując iść jego tokiem rozumowania, mógł sobie wyobrazić jego wkurw o coś, co jakby… dalece wykraczało poza ich przyjacielskie relacje. Miał jednak nadzieję, że ze względu na nią mężczyzna nigdy do tego nie wróci, udając, że to się po prostu nie stało. Zupełnie nie potrafił się skonfrontować z tą bezpośredniością. Może Badou oczekiwał deklaracji, że więcej tego nie zrobi?

– Masz mnie za idiotę? Tchórz. – Badou popatrzył na niego z góry, zaciągając się ostatni raz papierosem i wyrzucił go bez skrupułów na ziemię. Odwrócił się i poszedł do hotelu, zostawiając go samego przed wejściem.

Heine zawarczał niespodziewanie, zdając sobie sprawę, że został zapędzony w kozi róg.

Karty na stół. Rudzielec sam do tego doprowadził. Najwyżej dostanie od niego w pysk. Uśmiechnął się cierpko i poszedł za nim, doganiając go na schodach na piętro i zastąpił drogę.

– Mnie się podobało. – Spojrzał mu wyzywająco w oczy, czując, jak serce mu przyspiesza z ekscytacji. – Ale skoro jesteś w tym znawcą, to może się pochwalisz, co? – Wyszeptał mu wyzywająco w usta tak blisko, że ich żar prawie go spalił.

No dalej, szepnął do siebie. Niech to się w końcu stanie. W końcu skonfrontował swoje pragnienia z rzeczywistością. Od tej odpowiedzi zależało, czy cały jego świat rozpadnie się na kawałki, pozbawiając go  
czegoś, co nadawało sens jego przeklętej egzystencji.

Badou najwyraźniej nie miał wątpliwości, bo bardzo szybko pokonał te milimetry, które dla Heine były rozdzielającą ich przepaścią.

Albinos zamarł, niepewny czy jego prowokacja była wynikiem gniewu, ale szybko pojął, że rudzielec zdecydowanie za bardzo się wczuł, by mógł to podpiąć jedynie pod zwykłą złośliwość i odpowiedź na zaczepkę. Z niedowierzaniem i zachłannością zaczął oddawać pocałunki, zgrywając ich usta we wspólny rytm. Został przyparty do ściany, czując żar bijący od drugiego ciała. W końcu miał okazję wkraść się językiem i posmakować nikotyny, od której zapachu wariowały mu zmysły i dostawał niekontrolowanych dreszczy. Badou również zagłębił we wnętrze jego ust, nie pozostawiając dłużnym. Prawie nie łapali oddechów. Był to drapieżny i namiętny pocałunek, nie mający nic z nieśmiałości czy zagubienia. Heine nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje, jego zmysły wariowały z dzikiej przyjemności, której słodko się poddał.  
Przesuwali się powoli w stronę pokoju. Po omacku, nie przerywając pocałunków, otworzyli drzwi i wpadli do środka, zatrzaskując je za sobą.

Heine czuł się pijany i zbyt oszołomiony, by myśleć. Pozwalał ściągać z siebie ubrania i to samo robił z Badou, zmierzając do łazienki. Gdy byli już nadzy, weszli pod prysznic i odkręcili wodę, zmywając w końcu z siebie horror ostatnich dni. Ciemna woda spływała po ich nagrzanych ciałach, które otarły się o siebie, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Dotykali się, wodząc ostrożnie rękami po torsie, brzuchu i udach. Heine wyczuł dłonią podniecenie mężczyzny i przełknął ślinę, dalej rozkoszując się smakiem drugich ust. Gdy na chwilę się od siebie odsunęli i spojrzeli sobie w oczy, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Tak, ten zdecydowanie był lepszy… – mruknął podniecony, widząc, jakie rudzielec ma wypieki.

– Heine… zamknij się – Badou wyglądał na równie zawstydzonego i podekscytowanego tą całą sytuacją.

Albinos dał mu się całować po szyi, podczas gdy on zmywał z jego pleców resztę śladów po walce. Badał palcami każdą wystającą kostkę, wplatał je w niesforne, rude włosy, które lały się i przyklejały do ich skóry jak macki. Nie przestawał mruczeć, przymykając z przyjemności oczy, dając się obezwładnić płynącej zewsząd rozkoszy.

Pomimo, że byli tu teraz razem i widział, że Badou idzie na całość, sam zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Czy przyjaciel rzeczywiście wiedział, co robi? Chyba by do tego nie doszło, gdyby również tego nie pragnął? Dalej było to dla niego nierealne, a zarazem takie prawdziwe. Chciał… więcej…

W końcu nie wytrzymał i kucnął, chcąc zrobić coś, na co Badou zareagował bardzo słabym sprzeciwem. Heine wziął jego penisa w usta i zanurzył go po gardło, smakując jego słono-gorzki smak i czując, jak  
twardnieje, gdy przejechał językiem zaraz pod główką.

– Heine… – sapnął Badou, jedną ręką chwytając go za włosy, a drugą podpierając ściany – Osz, kurwa… Jezu…

Albinos, poruszał się w rytm jego bioder, zasysając się i pracując językiem, czując jak jemu samemu coraz bardziej staje. Spojrzał w górę i zadrżał, widząc rozanielone spojrzenie i szybko poruszającą się klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. W zielonym oku igrało pożądanie i podniecenie, powodujące kolejną falę skurczy, które Heine poczuł w gardle. Wiedział, że Badou był blisko i pragnął, by się spełnił. Dłonią sięgnął do jąder mężczyzny i pogładził je, wywołując pierwsze jęki, które go jeszcze bardziej rozpaliły. Chciał ich słuchać, dlatego wykonał swoim językiem kilka kolejnych sztuczek, zahaczając o wrażliwe wędzidełko u szczytu.  
Badou sapnął głośno i jęknął, gdy wszystkie mięśnie napięły mu się jak struny. Dochodził i choć chciał się odsunąć, Heine na to nie pozwolił. Spuścił mu się do ust, ledwo stojąc na drżących nogach. Pulsował, czując zaciskające się u szczytu gardło i odchylił głowę do tyłu, absolutnie tym zachwycony.

Heine przyjął wszystko i wyjął penisa z ust, zlizując z warg skapującą spermę. Członek mężczyzny nadal nie opadał, drżąc przed nim w ciągłym napięciu.

– Ty zwierzaku… – zaśmiał się rozedrganym głosem Badou, gdy Heine zrównał się z nim wzrostem. Oboje byli upojeni tym zbliżeniem – Połknąłeś…

Powiedział to w taki sposób, jakby Heine zrobił coś naprawdę intymnego. Obojgu zrobiło się bardzo gorąco. Patrzyli na siebie z ogniem w oczach, dalej nienasyceni i wciąż nienaturalnie zawstydzeni. Badou przyciągnął go do siebie i namiętnie pocałował, głęboko sięgając swoim językiem. Heine pozwalał mu na to, samemu będąc podnieconym do granic możliwości. Dłoń mężczyzny sięgnęła po jego członka, a on jęknął mu w usta, całkowicie tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Woda nie przestawała płynąć, wciąż schładzając ich nagrzane ciała.

Badou się nie spieszył, sam na razie pozbawiony napięcia, przypatrując się wyrazie twarzy Heine, który twardniał pod jego dotykiem. Poruszał swoją ręką w górę i w dół, zmuszając go, by oparł się plecami o ścianę i pozostał w jego władzy. Drażnił się z nim, wodząc kciukiem przy wędzidełku i uciskając czubek, czując pod palcem lepki płyn.

– Kurwa Heine, czemu to tyle trwało… – szepnął mu w usta, napawając się stanem, do którego doprowadził albinosa.

Heine go nie zrozumiał, bo zaraz potem skurcz przyjemności przepełznął mu po podbrzuszu aż po czubek penisa. Oparł swoje czoło o ciepłe ramię Badou i dyszał w nie głośno. Potem poczuł drugą rękę rudzielca na swoich pośladkach i zadrżał, czekając w pełnej napięcia chwili. Palce mężczyzny kreśliły koła coraz niżej i niżej, znajdując się niedaleko wejścia od jego ciała. Jakby badały jego zgodę. Były jednocześnie niecierpliwie zachłanne i ostrożne. W końcu zagłębiły się między pośladki, już jasno dając znać, co zamierzają.

Heine był zachwycony tym, że Badou jest taki śmiały i chciał mu jeszczeto ułatwić. Odwrócił się przodem do ściany i wypiął, dając mu do siebie lepszy dostęp. Usłyszał zadowolony pomruk mężczyzny, który oblizał się na widok wygiętych pleców i jędrnych pośladków. Badou ugryzł go w kark, ale zaraz potem zaczął całować go po szyi, znów sięgając między jego pośladki. Włożył palce, zanurzając twarz w jego linię kręgosłupa. Heine jęknął, odginając głowę do tyłu. Czuł go każdym nerwem. Jego penis zadrżał, gdy znów poczuł na nim dłoń przyjaciela. Poruszała się teraz w rytm pchnięć z tyłu, do których dołączały kolejne palce. Woda ułatwiała im dostęp, a one rozciągały mu mięśnie, sprawiając jednocześnie ból i przyjemność. Choć ruchy były jeszcze nieporadne, to starały się to robić z ostrożnością. Co jakiś czas zwalniały, by zbadać teren, poczym wracały do starego rytmu. Dla Heine było to kołyską uniesień, którą znosił na granicy wytrzymałości.

– Przestań się… cackać… – warknął Heine, omdlały z przyjemności.

Badou ugryzł go w ucho i otarł się swoim penisem o jego pośladki. Sam również na powrót był podniecony.

– Żałuj, że siebie nie widzisz…

Heine sapnął, gdy jeden z palców dotknął pewnego punktu gdzieś głęboko w nim. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, ale Badou go przytrzymał i odwrócił znów przodem do siebie, całując głęboko.

– Łóżko – wydyszał Heine między pocałunkami.

Badou nie trzeba było dwa razy prosić. Mężczyzna zakręcił wodę i zaciągnął go do sypialni, zostawiając za sobą kałużę wody.  
Teraz Heine również mógł przyjrzeć się jego ciału. Kusiło go ono w każdym calu, w każdej krzywiźnie i wypukłości. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, podziwiając napięte mięśnie, lśniące od kropelek wody w świetle pokojowej lampki. Heine nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Badou chce to zrobić przy świetle. Wręcz przeciwnie, to go jeszcze bardziej nakręciło.

Ku zdziwieniu rudzielca pchnął go na łóżko i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Ich penisy zetknęły się i drgnęły z przyjemności.

– Co kombinujesz? – zapytał Badou, ale zaraz potem z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak Heine unosi się nieznacznie i zawisa nad jego członkiem. Jego oko pożerało go w całości, a wargi zwilżył przesuwający się po  
nich język. Odgiął się w tył, gdy albinos zaczął powoli osuwać się na jego penisa, zanurzając go w swoim ciele.

Heine zadrżał, a kropelka potu spłynęła mu po skroni, gdy udało mu się całemu opaść na Badou. Czuł jego zaciśnięte dłonie na udach, które wbijały paznokcie w jego skórę. Bardzo szybko przestał czuć ból, w końcu jego ciało umiało sobie z tym radzić i momentalnie na nowo owładnęła nim przyjemność. Jeden łagodny ruch wystarczył, by oboje znów poczuli żar pożądania, przelewający się po czubki ich kończyn. Heine spojrzał na mężczyznę, który pożerał go wzrokiem i obdarzył go swoim uśmiechem. Zaczął go ujeżdżać, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, przez który zrobiło mu się duszno. Zawsze chciał, by Badou właśnie tak na niego patrzył. Nie oddał by tej chwili za nic w świecie.

Mężczyzna pod nim obserwował go uważnie, sięgając dłońmi do jego obolałego z przyjemności członka. Chwycił go i Heine momentalnie stracił rytm, instynktownie prosząc o więcej.

– To jest… doskonałe… – Badou rozszerzył źrenice, zachwycony reakcją przyjaciela. Polizał palce i zwilżył napiętą główkę, gładząc ją lubieżnie, samemu ciężko panując nad biodrami. W Heine było mu ciasno i przyjemnie ciepło. Penis mężczyzny drżał i unosił się za każdym razem, gdy go muskał. Chciał mu dać obłędną przyjemność, którą przeciągał z barbarzyńską premedytacją. Podniecał go widok Heine słaniającego się z przyjemności. Chciał, by dotkliwie odczuł żal po tym, że nie ujawnił mu wcześniej swoich uczuć.  
Niczego nieświadomy Heine błądził na granicach rozkoszy, uśmiechając się i dysząc na wpół przytomny. Gdy już był pewny, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, Badou przekręcił go na bok i powalił na łóżko, zawisając na nim i całując go z rozkoszą. Jego włosy połaskotały albinosa, ale szybko je odgarnął. Wbił się swoim penisem tak mocno, że Heine pociemniało przed oczami. Powoli rozpoczynał go posuwać, nie odrywając od siebie ich ust. Wolna ręka potarła zwilżonego preejakulatem członka, już się nie powstrzymując.  
Heine musiał przerwać pocałunki i odrzucając ręce w tył, chwycił się ramy łóżka, która pod siłą jego uścisku pękła na pół. Oboje uśmiechnęli się, gdy łóżko głośno zaskrzypiało i zaczęło uderzać o ścianę, uprzedzając każde kolejne pchnięcie.

Kochali się namiętnie, co jakiś czas całując się albo odginając w fali przyjemności. Ich mokre od potu ciała kleiły się do siebie. Heine zamknął oczy, gdy cała energia skumulowała się w końcu w jego podbrzuszu. Jęknął, gdy nagle Badou doszedł, a jego penis wypełnił jego wnętrze ciepłym płynem, jednocześnie uderzając w prostatę i wywołując tak silny skurcz, że go zamroczyło. W tym samym momencie Badou przejechał kciukiem po jego lepkim trzonie uwalniając falę na zewnątrz. Doszedł, ściskany przez dłoń mężczyzny, która doskonale wyczuła rytm i spotęgowała doznanie.  
Badou opadł na niego, wciąż drżąc i dysząc. Wyszedł z niego powoli i przekręcił obok na poduszki, próbując się uspokoić.

Heine czuł, jak sperma spływa mu z brzucha i z pomiędzy pośladków. Czuł się nieziemsko dobrze. Jakby cały bagaż jaki do tej pory nosił zostawił gdzieś za sobą. To przeszło jego najśmielsze pragnienia.  
Spojrzeli na siebie i wymienili uśmiechy. Nagle poczuli… zawstydzenie, które ich rozbawiło. Heine obrócił się do Badou, nie wiedząc, czy właściwie może go dotknąć. Przecież przed chwilą ruchali się jak króliki, a  
teraz zastanawiali się, czy to rzeczywiście było w porządku.

W końcu jednak przysunęli się do siebie i zamykając oczy, odpłynęli w swoich ramionach.

***

Heine powoli rozkleił powieki. Był ranek. Leżał w pościeli, która wciąż pachniała ich potem. Zacisnął palce na kołdrze, gdzie powinien leżeć Badou.

Podniósł się nieznacznie i zobaczył go siedzącego na końcu łóżka – klnącego i szarpiącego się z włosami. Próbował je rozczesać szczotką, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach i ich namiętnej nocy wyglądały jak jeden wielki kołtun. Heine uśmiechnął się i przezwyciężając obawę co do porannej rozmowy, podniósł się i poprosił o szczotkę.

Badou podał mu ją, bardzo krótko patrząc mu w oczy. Usiadł do niego tyłem i dał sobie je rozczesywać w ciszy.

Heine delikatnie go czesał, starając się nie sprawiać mu bólu. Wygładzał najgorsze miejsca i rozplątywał w palcach te trudniejsze. Płomienne kosmki słuchały się go, ulegając jego ruchom. Na samym końcu, gdy włosy zostały doprowadzone do ładu, dla zabawy zaczął je zaplatać w warkocz. Badou nie zaprotestował i sięgnął po papierosa. Dym unosił się w świetle porannego słońca. Jak na nich, była to bardzo niecodzienna sytuacja. Albinos mógłby ją nawet porównać do robienia Badou loda pod prysznicem. Uśmiechnął się i zapatrzył na odsłoniętą linię szyi, która kusiła go swoją miękką skórą.

Heine, spragniony jakiejś reakcji przyjaciela, sięgnął po odpaloną fajkę wyjmując ją przyjacielowi z ust i gdy ten odwrócił się do niego ze zdziwieniem, pocałował go. Odsunął się i spojrzał na Badou poważnie.

– Zawsze chciałem to zrobić – powiedział albinos i oddał mu papierosa.

Badou zabrał mu go i uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

– Od jak dawna?

Heine milczał dyplomatycznie. Teraz właściwie zaczął się zastanawiać, co Badou tak naprawdę o nim myśli. Wczoraj było to w sumie dość jednoznaczne, aczkolwiek nigdy nie przypuszczał, że w ogóle do tego dojdzie.

– Ten twój koleżka… – Badou przypatrywał mu się wnikliwie – dość dużo kłapał dziobem. Myślałem, że mu odjebało i gdyby nie twój całusek, do końca życia nie wylądowalibyśmy w łóżku. – Dmuchnął na niego dymem wyraźnie zły.

Heine spiął się w napięciu. Wciąż tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co duch Kerberosa nagadał Badou i słuchał dalej, ciekawy co jeszcze usłyszy.

– Nieźle ci wychodziło wrabianie mnie, przyznaję. Zmyliłeś mnie z tą Naoto. Myślałem, że uganiasz się za babochłopami na sterydach.

– Weź, nie wiem skąd ci się to wzięło – odparł zawstydzony i zaskoczony jego otwartością.

– Widziałem was.

Heine wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie, rozbawiając tym Badou.

– Ten pocałunek nie wyszedł ode mnie – sprostował. Przynajmniej teraz wiedział, skąd to nieporozumienie.

– Wiedziałem, że masz alergię na baby, ale nie, że aż taką…

Heine spoważniał, zastanawiając się, czy powinien to powiedzieć. Badou czekał cierpliwie więc w końcu się przemógł.

– Wiesz, co we mnie siedzi. Widziałeś to, czułeś. Przez niego straciłem… bliskie osoby. Po prostu nie chciałem, by historia się powtórzyła. – Nie był w stanie opisać, co czuł, gdy Badou stracił przytomność. Nie przeszło mu to przez gardło. Zaczerwienił się niekontrolowanie, zachowując się jak jakaś podniecona nastolatka, bojąc się, że i tak powiedział za dużo.

– Więc takie buty… – Badou zaciągnął się ostatni raz fajką i zgasił ją o kant łóżka, rumieniąc się delikatnie na to wyznanie.

Milczeli chwilę, patrząc jak resztki dymu znikają, rozpływając się w powietrzu.

– Wiesz, w razie co zawsze mogę strzelić ci w łeb. – Uśmiechnął się do Heine, a gdy zobaczył jego wyraz twarzy, od razu sprostował. – Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. Twoją i Naoto, jeszcze zanim władowała ci się z jęzorem do gęby. O ostrzu Inugami. Wiem, że tylko ono jest w stanie cię zabić bo masz wgraną… jakąś aktualizację? Za chuja tego nie ogarniam, ale nie strzeliłbym do ciebie nie mając tej informacji. Nie zrobiłem tego, bo się bałem, tylko po to, żebyś wrócił. Do mnie. A ten pojeb niech będzie tego świadomy.

Heine zatkało. Tego się nie spodziewał i docierało to do niego bardzo powoli. Oboje jakoś pokrętnie powiedzieli sobie wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że razem przez pewien czas okłamywali się niepotrzebnie. Spojrzeli na siebie, czując się jednocześnie niezręcznie i będąc podekscytowani faktem, że ich relacja przybrała taki obrót.

– Dobrze mi wczoraj było – szepnął Badou, wywołując w Heine przyjemny dreszcz.

– Nie musimy się jeszcze zbierać – odpowiedział albinos, zjeżdżając wzrokiem na jego usta, przełykając narastające podniecenie.

– Nie musimy…

Zaczęli się całować, sięgając rękami po siebie nawzajem.

Za oknem rozległ się pisk klaksonu. Trwał nieustannie, roznosząc się seriami przed hotelem. Przerwali, cierpliwie czekając, aż się skończy, ale dźwiękom nie było końca.

– Jebnę szmaciarzowi… – szepnął Badou i ku rozbawianiu Heine, owinął się w koc i wyszedł na balkon. Stał na nim chwilę, patrząc w dół. Dźwięk ustał, a rudzielec odwrócił się do niego z miną pod tytułem „MASAKRA”.

– Ubieraj pory… Mamy przesrane…

***

– No jakże cieszę się na wasz widok!

– Przecież jesteś ślepy… – szepnął Heine i od razu dostał kosę pod żebra od przerażonego Badou.

Siedzieli w limuzynie, która wiozła ich z powrotem do domu, a naprzeciwko nich siedział Bishop, obecny burmistrz nowej wspaniałej metropolii, były ksiądz kościoła, w którym mieszkał Heine za czasów ucieczki z  
laboratorium. Długowłosy, wysoki mężczyzna przypatrywał się im tak, jakby naprawdę mógł ich zobaczyć.

– Nie ładnie, nie ładnie, wybraliście się na nielegalna misję myśląc, że wam się upiecze?

– Nie wystarczy ci, że prawie zjarało nas żywcem?! – poskarżył się Badou.

– I mam nadzieję, że to będzie dla was najlepsza lekcja. Piekło może nas dosięgnąć każdego dnia!

– Walę bajki o zaświatach. Mów, co jest grane – Heine chciał jak najszybciej mieć to kazanie za sobą.

– Już dawno doszliśmy do tego, co się wyprawia na Ghost Island. Sprawa wciąż była w toku, a my wyłapywaliśmy zbiegów, którym udało się nawiać z wyspy przed naszą interwencją. Między innymi kimś takim był wasz doktorek, Josef Menele który zlecił wam zadanie.

Badou jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach, przeczuwając już, co usłyszy. Burmistrz kontynuował.

– Po zawartości walizki, którą kazał wam odzyskać już mamy pewność do czego jej potrzebował. Istotnie, towar miał być przeznaczony dla jego zakażonej córki, którą trzymał w piwnicy w klatce – rzucił im zdjęcie na stół – niestety zanim zdążyliście wrócić, mój oddział ich sprzątnął, wraz z pozbyciem się dowodów, że takie potwory jak ona w ogóle ujrzały światło dzienne. Wasza misja jednak nie poszła na marne.  
Spróbujemy pomóc osobom, których również dotknęła zaraza, a które są jeszcze przypadkami możliwymi do wyleczenia. Znów przysłużyliście się dla Państwa, choć ze względu na to, że działaliście za naszymi plecami, zafunduję wam jedynie małe upomnienie – mrugnął do nich.

– Upomnienie… a moje kochane pieniążki…? – Zakwilił rudzielec, próbując się nie rozpłakać.

– Pocieszę cię, nie było żadnych więcej pieniędzy. Oszukał was, byście jak najszybciej załatwili sprawę i wrócili, pomimo tego, czego byliście świadkami. Oddał wszystko, ale również chciał was potem sprzątnąć. Wyspa od dawna przygotowywana była przez nas do wybuchu. Przyznam, że bozia nad wami czuwała, choć mnie się nigdy nie objawiła. Chyba jej podpadłem…

Heine poklepał Badou po plecach, jakoś niespecjalnie ubolewając nad takim obrotem wydarzeń.

– No, ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, prawda? – Bishop uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie i pomachał brwiami.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Badou.

– Powinniście mi podziękować. Wczoraj już nie miałem serca wam przeszkadzać, więc cierpliwie poczekałem.

Badou poczerwieniał po czubki uszu, zdając sobie sprawę, że księżulo wypomina ich namiętną noc.

Heine odpowiedział mu tym samy uśmiechem.

– Niegrzeczny z ciebie księżulek. Podglądałeś?

– Ładny warkoczyk – powiedział Bishop wymijająco, całkowicie spowijając Badou ogniami wstydu.

– Klej mordę! – wrzasnął rudzielec, wkurzony również na kompletnie spokojnego Heine. Potem wytknął palcem Bishopa – To ty jednak widzisz, czy nie?!

\- Kto wie, kto wie… - Były ksiądz wzruszył ramionami i mrugnął do oniemiałego z rozbawienia Heine.


End file.
